Seth's Slave: John Cena
by Save Me The Last Dance
Summary: AU: 2014 Survivor Series The Authority vs. Team Cena. This version the Authority wins and makes John's life a living hell and Seth makes him is personal slave well his sex slave. This story is pretty much just sex, Evil Seth submissive John. Note: I added Dean Ambrose to story. Ambrollins x John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I started working on this a while ago and decided that i was going to post it up here. I know this is a bit old, but I thought I would do a story about the Survivor Series 2014 and have the Authority win. This is a Sethena ship story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related.**

 **Survivor Series 2014:**

It's team Cena vs. team Authority if the Authority loses they will be fired, if team Cena loses everyone except John Cena will be fired. The Authority plans on making Cena's life a living hell and going to try to force him to quit. So far Ryback and Eric Rowman have been elminated from team Cena. Meanwhile the Authority have only lost Mark Henry and Rusev.

Big Show and John Cena square off aganist Seth Rollins, Luke Harper and Kane. Big Show knocks Cena out, Rollins for the cover 1, 2, 3….."John Cena has been eliminated."

Big Show is walking across the ring and shakes Triple H's hand and walks out, leaving Dolph Ziggler. Kane and Harper go after Ziggler and are beating him up ringside while Rollins rolls Cena out of the ring by Stephanie and Triple H. Triple H grabs a steal chair, they're sitting Cena in the chair, Hunter pulls out handcuffs from his blazer. They handcuffed Cena to a steal chair!

Stephanie grabs water and hands it to Seth and he dumps it all over Cena. John wakes up and finds himself handcuffed to the chair. All three start laughing at him. "You're going to watch your team lose, John!" Then Seth rolls back into the ring waiting for Harper and Kane to stop jumping him. They rolled Ziggler into the ring, Seth picks him up to do the buckle bomb then curbstomp 1,2, 3. "Dolph Ziggler has been elminated, the Authoriy has won.

Everyone that was on team Authority went into the ring and were celebrating. Rollins whispered into J&J security to take John back to his locker room, but before they go they got the keys from Hunter.

 **Seth's Pov:**

We won and I'm the first guy to elminate John Cena in the traditional Survivor Series match. I walk into my locker room to find Jamie and Joey mocking John. I thank them for bringing him in here and making sure he was handcuffed, they are off for the rest of the night.

I follow them out and lock the door, and I come back and kick my shoes off and undo my belt from my ring gear and take of my tights. But, I kept my black boxers on. "Crawl over here John." I ordered.

I watch as John struggles crawling over to me since he is handcuffed and can't use his hands. "Use your teeth and take off my underwear, John." Once my under wear was off, John started to move back. "Uh uh uh, I'm not finished with you John, how about you be a good sport and give me a blowjob."

I watched as John started putting my dick into his mouth but got quickly annoyed as he only has the head of my dick in his mouth. So I grabbed the back of his head and forced my ten inch dick into his mouth. John made some gagging noises, indicating that he was choking on my dick.

"Hahahaha that's right John choke on my cock! Better get used to chocking on my cock, it will get bigger over time." After I told John that I kept my hand behind his head and started fucking his face aggrasively.

It was about twenty minutes later with no warning signs I started to cum in John's mouth, of course he tried to move but I kept him in place and told him that he would drink all of my cum. Once I finished my realse I pushed John on the floor and undid his jean shorts and took off his underwear. "Aww looks like someone got a little hard giving me a blowjob, who knew you liked being dominated so much."

I hovered over John and started grinding my dick all over his, and as I did that John got harder. I started laughing cause once John was fully erect I found out that I had a bigger dick that him. I made a comment about his dick being smaller than mine. Then I grabbed his head since I was hard too and fucked his face again.

Once I realsed my self, I turned to head towards the shower, but stopped as John asked me how he was going to get off. I laughed and told him to do it himself, leaving him feeling humilated.

It's time for Monday night Raw and Stephanie, Hunter, Kane, and I open up Raw. We order John Cena to come down to the ring with us. I smirk at John and he's avoiding eye contact with me. We tell him that it's his responsiblity to fire Ryback, Eric Rowan, and Dolph Ziggler.

Stephanie calls out all three members and John fires them one at a time. Once we have security haul all three out of the arena I annouced a challenge to John. One where he can win back there jobs, but before I could finish John accepts the challenge.

So I told him he first has to go through a gonlet match, and if he wins he could pick the match he wants when he faces me. But, if he failed John would immediatly lose the challenge and find out what happens when he loses.

 **Later that evening:**

I go down to the ringside and sit with the annoucers, which works in my favor since it obvious that John has been distracted since I came out. Whenever he would look at me I would give him a smirk. Plus, making John give me that blowjob last night is definatly throwing him off.

 **John's Pov:**

I kept getting distracted by Seth sitting at the annoucers table everytime I got the upper hand for five minutes. I would go and stare at Seth trying to read him and see what his end game was. Of course I made the mistake of going outside of the rign and having a stare down with him because Big Show came around the corner and punched me with the KO. He rolled me into the ring and went for a choke slam and then for the pin cover. Not going to lie I almost just kayed down five minutes ago to just end this.

Everything was been turning out the Authority's way….or well Seth's way. They had won last night, Seth set up this gonlet and I couldn't even get past round one, so know I get to figure out he wants.

 **Seth's Pov:**

"Hahaha wow John, you couldn't even get past round one, know that's embrassing, but since you rushed into this challenge and lost so quickly I'm sure you and everyone else would like to know what, I'm going to make you my personal slave." I waved my arms indicating for J&J, Kane, and couple of other guys to rough up John. J&J knew that I wanted them to drag John into my locker room after. I walked off to head back there and get a few things ready.

I was getting hard at the thought of having the 15x champ being my bitch. I undress myself but put on a towel covering my lower half, and I hear a knock at the door. Sure enough they beat John up rather good, since he is unconsicous, and it looks like everyone saw him being dragged to my locker room. I let the guys in so they can drag him to the back and wait for them to leave and lock my door again. I grab a bottle of ice cold water, and throw it all over John.

"Wakey, wakey, John, you lost tonight and I know I annouced it out there but, I wanted to personally tell you that you are my personal slave…..or well how about I'm going to make you my bitch. That seems more fitting." I tell him as I drop my towel showing him my hard dick.

I smirk at John, he looks so sad knowing he lost. "Well John, there is one thing I want before leaving and I can see it in your eyes that you already know what it is that I want, so get over here and be a good bitch and give me my blowjob. Oh, by the way I better get my realse from you sucking on my dick like a lollipop not me fucking you face, also you better not try to pull away from swallowing my cum."

"Yes, Master Seth." John said and he got up to crawls over to me.

"I like it Master Seth, that is what you are going to be calling me from now on, now get to work or I will punish you once we are at my hotel room, John."

John put my whole dick into his mouth and I watch as he bobbed his head up and down. "That's right, John! Keep sucking and licking my dick, you sure do know how do give head too don't ya, John. I hope you finally understand that the Authority always wins John."

 **A/N:**

 **I do have more to the story I'm going to leave it here for know though so you all can read and review let me know if you want to see more.**

 **Unitl Next Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey all, well I don't know if anyone liked this story or hated it, saw it was being read. I'll post chapter 2 up. Let me know whether you all like it or not. If I don't get a response by the end of the month I'll go with no and delete the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related**

 **John's Pov:**

I knew I was going to regret going against The Authority, at least I did when they said they would make my life a living hell. But, I never thought I would end up being Seth Rollins sex slave. Not going to lie when Seth announced the challenge last week on Raw part of me just wanted to surrender and do whatever he wanted. Of course, with my motto _'Never Give Up'_ I squashed that thought away and fought until I couldn't…..well got in Rollins face letting the Big Show have the upper hand.

Now a week later getting ready for Monday Night Raw, gearing up to head into TLC I will…..uff

Blacks out.

 **Seth's Pov:**

It has been a great week! How could it not, I have John Cena as my personal slave, well sex slave. I've made him suck my wonderful cock numerous times. I decided to be nice Tuesday morning and I let John enjoy what little time he had left to himself, because I'm forcing him to move in with me.

During those days I thought of other "things" I can have John do, bedroom things that is. I was also using my cock pump to make my cock bigger. I probably used it more than I should have but, when you are going to jam your dick down the 15x champs throat, it's best to make it bigger so he doesn't get accusomed to one size. I think it's know twelve inches long and two inches wide.

The idea of having John on his knees begging for my cock is getting me excited. We also are supposed to have a match at TLC. I notice John walking around backstage so I signaled for my boys to jump him and bring him to my locker room, which is another thing that gets me excited, John getting beaten up.

It wasn't long before I hear a knock on my locker room door. It was the guys dragging a beaten up John Cena, which causes me to smirk. I let them in so they can drag him into the middle of my locker room. I thank them and lock the door.

"Hahahahahaha, look at you John, already on all fours." I walk to face him and kneal down and as John looked at me I slapped him across the face.

"Master Seth, what is it you wish me to do."

"Hahhaha, already falling into place already, John and we haven't really begun." I said as I undid my belt and kick off my shoes.

"Finish undressing me." I demanded. John moved quick, the only thing left were my boxers. "Kiss my feet, John." I ordered, and like that John was kissing my feet, like a good slave.

"Hahaha, such a good slut aren't ya, John?" I enjoyed this having John at my mercy doing anything I ordered him to do. My boxers are completely tight because of how hard I am.

"Stop, slut know take my boxers off with your teeth." Once my boxers were off John saw my cock and his eyes went wide, perfect.

"Like what you see, slut. Hell it is _**your**_ favorite lolipop in the world, right?"

"Yes, Master Seth. I love your glorious cock. I was taken back a little because it looks bigger."

"That's because it is, such a good slut to notice. It's twelve inches long and two inches wide. Now be a good slut and open your mouth."

Immediatly John does as I order and I slowly thrust my cock down his throat. I hear him gagging. "Hahaha that's right, John choke on my cock hahahahaha." I fucked John's face going between aggrasively fast or super slow. I felt I was about to explode soon, so I went slow until I came. I pulled out and squirted some on John's face and in his eyes and mocked him with the _'You Can't See Me'._

I grabbed my phone and put my dick back in his mouth and snapped a photo of him. I really do love every part of this. Espically seeing the defeated look on John's face after he sucks on my dick.

"You are one good cock sucker, John. Don't worry John, we haven't even really begun the real fun yet. I might award you if you keep being a good slut."

I was about to walk away, but then had a evil thought. "Oh John." I walked away to go and take a shower.

 **Seth's House:**

It's Wednesday afternoon now and I'm showing John my housr and telling some of the things he will be doing. We are at the last stop my dungen. Yeah, I turned my basement into a sex dugen, of course this is where I will be torturing John..

"And this is the basement, the one room you don't want to be in. But, I have to show you why you don't want to be here."

As I guided John downstairs I had the boys jump John as I had planned out before hand. I walked over and took my seat on my throne. I watched as the boys beat John up, of course I was getting hard by this beacuse it's fucking hot seeing John helpless. I hear him begging me to have my boys stop.

"Hear that boss, your little bitch wants us to stop." Jamie said and Joey kicked him in the balls. John was on all fours but Kane picked him up and held his arms back while Big Show put a vice grip on his ribs. I decided that I must take my turn now. "You boys can let him go now. It's my turn and John here knows exactly what to do." I said as I undid my belt.

"Wait a minute strip him and handcuff him to the wall so his ass is showing to me I'll be right back forgot one little thing." I can't belive I forgot my riding-crop and paddle. Ah there they are! Oh this will also do nicely. Yup, a cockring with some spikes at the end.

I walk back into the room and John has his arms over his head handcuffed on my wall. I went over and put the cockring on him.

"I wouldn't try to get all hot and bothered if I were you, Johnny. You see this ring I but on your cock has spikes on the end of it so you will be in some pain if you do. But, then again you seem like a masochist."

I grab the riding crop and start smacking John with it a couple dozen times. John started begging again asking me to stop which turned me on even more so than I already was. I strat stripping my clothes and John tries begging to be realsed one last time.

"Master Seth, please I beg you to stop. I will do anything."

"Hahahahah, really 'anything' know, I think you must have forgotten whose in charge here. I give the orders and like the slut you are, you do them. Now that I'm done using my riding crop and your ass is nice and red, it's time that I ruin your ass with my dick." With that I aligned me self with his asshole and slammed my dick inside of him.

"Hmmm nice and tight, good thing the only thing that will be up there is me from now on." I continued fucking John for thirty minutes. I filled his ass up with my semen twice, I went and grabbed a bowl and fingered him to release me semen from his ass.

I unhandcuffed John and he fell to the ground. "First I want you to drink my semen from this bowl, then you will crawl over to me like the bitch you are and give me a blowjob." With that I went and took a seat at my throne.

 **A/N:**

 **Well that is all for now there is still more to come. I will post another one tommorow. Didn't realize how much of this story I already had done eh.  
Until Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Well guess I will be keeping I recieved a review about this story being hot. I was also asked if Dean and Roman can help Seth with his evil activities. Which I will galdly add unto, didn't think about the fun all three could come up with together. Let me know if there is other things you all want to have added.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE**

 **Seth's House Seth's Pov:**

As I was sitting on my throne I grabbed my phone and took a video of John drinking my semen from the dog bowl like the bitch he is. After a few moments of recording it, I stopped and sent Dean a text asking if he would like to come over and help me put my bitch into place and I also sent him the video of John.

"Drink faster slut!" I demanded. I took another look at my phone and saw Dean replied.

 **Dean:** Hahaha so I see your plan has fully worked out baby! Happy for you! I will galdly come over and help you put him into place. Xoxo

 **Seth:** Sure did babe! Can't wait to see you xoxo

Yes, Dean Ambrose and are are dating and he knew full well about my 'plan' with stabbing him and Roman in the back, joining The Authority. The main reason being I take center stage and finally get noticed by 'The man that runs the place' John Cena himself. If I didn't do any of that then my plan wouldn't have worked out as beautifully as it did. Roman knew too, he joins Dean and I on occasions but that's when he is feeling lonely, he doesn't really like commitment.

John is finally at my feet after fiffteen mintues of drinking my semen. He looked like he was about to cry. Which I find hilarious because this is only a lesson and day one, who knew breaking him would consist of forcing him to drink semen from a dog bowl.

"Kiss my feet slut!" I exclaimed. Having this much power turns me on so much. As John kissed my feet I told him that I will be having a friend come over and that he is to treat them with as much respect as he treats me.

"Stop John. Now kiss every inch of my glorious dick." I ordered as I spread my legs some so he can have better access to my dick. I grabbed my phone and snapped photos of John kissing my dick, I don't know why I didn't take photos of him kissing my feet, maybe next time I will.

"Don't forget my balls, whore!" With that John immediately went from kissing my shaft to my balls. After a few minutes I told him to stop and sit back a little.

"Now John, I know this was just a lesson. But, I'm sure you know to never disobey me because every punishment after this one will be more humiliating and degrading." Then I leaned forward and gave John a bitch slap.

Now my cock is throbbing, I snapped my fingers to get John's attention. I gave him a smug smirk and pointed down at my cock indicating that I still hadn't recieved my blowjob. Within a matter of seconds John was choking on my cock. I love hearing him choke and gag on my dick.

"You better start sucking instead of choking slut! Because if I have to take over and fuck your face you won't like it." Not that I care about what he does and doesn't like, this was more of an order to see if he will be a good bitch or not.

Of course he choose to be a good bitch since he started bobbing his head up and down, he's also using his tongue too.

"Hahahaha such an obedient slut. Keep sucking slut, this is going to last as long as I want." I say smugly. I check my phone to see if Dean replied back, he did.

 **Dean:** Be there in a hour babe! Just finished packing so I can be with you the rest of the week!

I decided to have John suck on my dick for that hour. I have cummed at least three times now, nope four times. As I finished releasing my load into his mouth, I tell him to stop.

"My friend should be here now. You wait here as I go and let him in, now remeber since he is a guest in my home you will treat him as well as you do me, otherwise there will be consequences." With that I went upstairs and find Dean had just walked into my house.

"Babe, good to see you! How about we go take this to my room and have some fun ourselves." I say as I go into kiss him. We made out in the foyer for a few minutes, Dean started playing with my cock and giving me a handjob.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I missed you." Then we walked upstairs towards the master bedroom.

"Hmmm baby I see you left the restraints on your bed posts. Did you wanna tie me up again? Or did you wanna be tied up?"

"Maybe both! But not right now, I wanna get you out of your clothes and give you a blowjob or better yet have my slut give you one."

"How about you give me one and then we go downstairs to your dungeon then your slut give me one. Speaking of your slut, where is he?"

"Downstairs, wanna see for yourself, babe?" I went and grabbed the remote and turned on my t.v. and switched to cameras for my basement.

"Hahaha just sitting there waiting for you I bet!"

"He looked like he was going to cry when I had him drink my semen from the dog bowl."

"That video was hot. Seems like he doesn't like semen that is a little old. Maybe later we should masterbate and save our semen for later."

"I love you and your ideas! I didn't even think about having premade semen. I did think about having him just live off of cum for a few days." I go and kiss Dean hard and I undo his belt and get better access to his package to rub against.

I move and start kissing his neck and bite down hard leaving a hickey. I help him out of his jeans and get on my knees as Dean dropped his boxers. Dean has a glorious cock too, it's just as big as mine, except mine is wider.

I wrap my my mouth around his dick and start bobbing my head up and down. "Hmmm baby, you sure know how I like it." Dean moaned and he slowly thrusted into my mouth, starting a rhythm. After ten minutes Dean came hard, probably due to I got him hot and bothered with that video and I also sent him photos of John kissing my dick telling him I would have John do that to him too.

I stand up and kiss Dean hard, it was early in our relationship that I found out that Dean liked the taste of himself on my tongue. I then help Dean out of his shirt and start kissing his lean muscular body.

"Baby don't start something you can't finish. Plus, don't you wanna get back to your slut and teach him another lesson."

"Your right! Plus after I can have you to myself the rest of the night."

 **John's Pov:**

All of this has been humiliating, I should have just joined The Authority when I had the chance…..or never went against them. Then failing the challenge Seth…..no Master Seth had set up.

After my lesson and I had to drink his semen from the dog bowl, I almost threw up drinking it. The only reason being is that the semen was kinda old and cold. It was super nasty, I'm waiting for master now since he had a friend come over.

I hope that he doesn't want me to satisfy his friend, or have his friend help with his lessons he has planned for me. I hear the door open and see Master Seth in the door way. The hope I had about not having to satisfy his friend were quickly vanished because he wasn't alone. I can't tell who is with him, but the mystery didn't last long.

"See you are being a good slut, waiting for your master. I would like you to introduce you to my friend…..well boyfriend Dean. You know him John, wasn't it last month you tagged with him against me." Master Seth said smugly.

 **Seth's Pov:**

We both moved furhter into the basement, I went behind John as Dean stood in front of him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear telling him to greet our guest and give him a nice blowjob.

John was about to get up and walk over to Dean. "Uh uh uh, who said you can walk slut? Not me you crawl over here." I ordered and Dean started snickering.

John crawled over and went to but Dean's cock in his mouth, of course he started choking on Dean's dick too since he is twelve inches long too.

"You need to learn to stop choke on dick, John. Espically more so now because giving me and Dean head is going to be on of your favorite activites. Well I should say Master Dean because what's mine is his and since you're my bitch you are also his."

I tap Dean on the shoulder whispering in his ear that he should start fucking his face too. John has never dealt with sucking and having his face fucked at once and I know that Dean loves that more than anything.

I let this go on for about twenty-five minutes and Dean has already came twice now. Once Dean pulls out John is coughing some.

"Let's move this to the kingsize bed I have down here" I suggest. I walked over and pat the center of the bed for John to sit on. I had John's ass face the head of the were the pillows usually are. I grabbed the dog collar that's chain to the other end of the bed.

Once I had John in the dog collar and he was chained in the middle on the bed I snapped a few photos. I then told Dean he could take John from behind, I'm going to get my camera ready.

 **A/N: Well I went a bit of a different route. The things that didn't invovle Dean were the things I had orginally had so I trashed most of it and went to add Dean first later I will add Roman. Hope you all enjoyed I didn't realize how much fun I have while writing this. Please review let me know what more you would like to see.**

 **Until Next Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Decided I loved writing this so much I would try to get another update in today! Hope you all enojoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **Seth's Pov:**

After I grabbed my camera and camera stand I walked back into the bedroom area and see John hanging his head and Dean slowly penetrates him. I also noticed that I forgot to take of his cockring, oh well this is just another phase into his punishment.

"Tsk, tsk Johnny boy, you will not be hanging your head like your ashamed. Now hold your head up and stare at yourself in the full length body mirror I have, while Master Dean fucks you from behind." I tell him, but John isn't lifting his head.

Dean knew I was getting annoyed so he pulled Johns ear and said "Hey, slut! Your master gave you an order and you best do as he says." Once Dean got John to pick his head up I gave John a bitch slap and told him he would be punished later for disobeying me. 

I moved to the side of the bed and set up the camera stand, and turned on my camera. But, I didn't automatically put the camera on the stand. I hit record and sat at the end of the bed next to Dean and started recording of John's ass as Dean was fucking him slowly. Then I moved to the mirror.

Then I turned the camera to face me. "Hello Seth Rollins here, I decided to make a video of Dean and I breaking my bitch here, you all know him as John Cena." I walked to the end of the bed and sat down next to John.

"Say hello John, why not introduce yourself."

"Hello, my name is John Cena better known as Seth…..Master Seth's bitch."

"Hahaha caught yourself didn't you, John" I say smugly. Then I put the camera on the stand and go and stand in front of John.

"Suck Slut!" I demanded, but I knew I was a little further away from John to reach due to the dog collar and chain I have John in.

"Hahahahaha such a little cockslut you are! You want me dick that bad try to find a way to get to it!" I stood there watching John struggle trying to get my cock in his mouth. Every time John moved Dean got a bit more aggresive with slamming his cock into him.

After ten minutes John looked like he may cry, not sure if it was from the taunting, Dean taking him from behind, or the cockring; not as if I care though, his purpose in life is to pleasure me and Dean.

"Awww don't cry slut, here you want my cock that bad I'll galdly give it too you." I then move closer and poke my throbbing cock on his lips.

"Take it slut! I know you want my dick, don't try denying it." John wrapped his mouth around my cock and started sucking on my dick.

"That's right whore! Suck on my dick!" I exclaimed and smugly looked down at John sucking my dick. I look up and Dean has an evil look in his eye and I know what it means. I nod my head and he starts pumping in and out of John's ass faster pushing him forward having my dick go further down his throat. Then I start thrusting and fucking John's fast just as fast as Dean is having him push his ass back.

Dean and I go about fucking John rather aggresively for who knows how long. All I know is that by the time both of us were down we were tried and breathing rather heavily. I unlock John from the bed and the push him on his back and unlock his cockring. While Dean went and grabbed my camera.

"Aww you got a little hard I see with some of the imprints of the spikes on your dick. Good thing it didn't actually cut you." I then go to walk out of the room with Dean but stop as John started talking.

"Master Seth…..can you help me get off, please?"

"Who said you could speak slut? I sure didn't, plus I could care less if you get off. Let's make one thing clear I am the one in charge and you take orders from me, so don't speak unless asked and you live to please me." Dean must have heard because he handed me a bottle of cold water.

I walked back over to the bed and undid the cap on the water bottle and dumped the whole bottle on his penis. John screamed some due to the water being so cold. "There you go slut!" I didn't care if John was still hard or not by the time I left.

Dean and I went up to my bedroom and laid in bed I switched the screen to the bedroom downstairs. John looks so sad he isn't hard anymore and the bed is wet were his ass was, he looks like he is trying to find a dry spot on the bed to sleep on.

"Baby, your camera died while we were going at it downstairs." Dean said as he handed me my camera.

"It's okay, I will charge it and upload the video to my labtop later."

 **The Next Morning:**

I felt kisses along my neck and collar bone area. "Hmm baby, you know just what I like."

"How about we take a shower then go get your bitch while we have our breakfast he can have his, if you know what I mean." Dean suggested.

We went into the shower and started washing each other. Then Dean push me against the wall, and grabbed my ass, then he started fucking me. Within twenty minuted Dean exploded his semen inside of me, he was about to finger me out. But, I told him not too because I am going to have John eat my ass out before breakfast.

"Hahaha I love it when you are evil baby thinking of humiliating ways to show John whose the man."

We finished our shower not too long after and headed into the kitchen. Dean went to go and start cooking breakfast for us, while I went downstairs to go fetch my bitch so he can have his.

"Morning slut! I'm sure you are hungry, but before we go upstairs so you can have it I want you to eat my ass out first." I can tell John was about to agrue, but then decieded it was propbably best not too ans started crawling over to me.

"Hahahahahaha that's right bitch, know your place and crawl over here." John crawled behind me so he could eat out my ass and have a nice batch of Dean's semen.

"Before you start really getting into John, how about you kiss my ass." I ordered, with that John went to kissing my ass. Then he spread my ass checks apart and start licking my asshole.

John was about down when Dean opened the door and told us breakfast was ready. I told John to go crawl upstairs, and if it wasn't already obvious that being on all fours is going to be a regular thing for him.

I watched as John crawled upstairs with his head hanging, I know this is all getting to him. But, I haven't completly broken him yet, soon though.

Once I walk into the kitchen Dean is telling John that his breakfast will be mine and his semen from the blowjobs he gives us, and to get under the table. John complies and goes to sit under the table waiting for us to sit down.

"John, before giving us our blowjobs kiss our feet and every inch of our dicks." Then we sit down.

 **John's Pov:**

Master Seth just had me eat out his asshole which is a whole new level of humiliation and now for my breakfast I have to give both my Master's blowjobs. I guess know that I am Master Seth's bitch and all I live for his pleasuring him and Master Dean there semen is going to be the only thing that I am going to be living off of.

I crawled under the table and Master Seth told me to kiss both their feet and dicks before giving them a blowjob. I went and started kissing Master Dean's feet first then moved to kiss his dick before wrapping my mouth around his dick. As I bobbed my head up and down and licked his shaft I heard both Master's talk about having Roman over to join the fun soon, probably next weekend.

Once Master Dean came I swallowed every last drop of it. Then moved to Master Seth and kissed his feet then dick, I could tell he loved every moment of this and he loved finding new ways to humiliate me and let me know that he owns me. As I wrap my mouth around his dick and start bobbing his head up and down giving his dick the same treatment as I gave Master Dean.

 **Seth's Pov:**

John is now sucking my dick and I mouthed to Dean that I want to pretend like we are still eating because I want John between my legs for as long as possible. He smirked and went to go bring the stack of pancakes he left on the stove over to the table.

I let John suck on my dick for well over an hour and I came like three times during it. Dean is outside on the patio calling Roman about coming over next weekend. Roman knows how to give punishments and can be very aggrasive more so than Dean and I. We learned a few tricks from him, but he also has a way of using his strength.

"I know giving head is one of your favorite activites, slut but you can stop now." As John released my dick from his mouth, I moved to clean the table.

"You may stand slut, and clean up these dishes. Then after take a shower becasue you stink and afterwards we are going for a little ride."

 **A/N:**

 **Well decided to throw up another chapter hope you all enjoy. I can tell some are reading it, let me know whether you like it or not and if there are other things you all want to see.**

 **Until Next Time**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Hope you all are enojoying the story! Let me know if there is anything you would like me to add to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **Seth's Pov:**

Dean and I have John chained down and blinded flolded doggie style in the back of my SUV. He has a double head cockring vibrator on his balls, nipple clamps, a pulsator on max in his asshole, and a dildo in his mouth. I decided that I wanted to put a condom on John, and told him if he gets excited it's okay to cum.

If he does I plan on dumping his semen all over him, and then forcing him to eat his own semen. Seeing John all tied up is another thing that turns me on, I told him he has to look at himself in the review mirror until we get to our destination. Dean, is driving right now and every so often I make eye contact with John and smirk at him.

"Shouldn't have gone against me or the Authority bitch."

"Why don't you start having your fun, babe?" Dean asked since it was obvious that I was turned on due too the tent in my basketball shorts.

I climb in the back as Dean drove down the highway and grabbed my whip. I hit John on the ass several times. Then I decided to take out the dildo and ask John some questions.

"Whose the man around here, slut?" I asked as I hit him hard with the whip.

"You are Master Seth."

"I'm sorry I can't hear you? Did you hear him Dean?" I asked Dean as I hit John again with the whip.

"No, I didn't hear anything."

"Whose the man around here, slut?" I asked again whipping him again even harder.

"YOU ARE MASTER SETH!"

"Better! Now, tell me how much you love my dick." I demanded as I continued hitting John with the whip.

"I love your dick so much Master Seth! I would love to have your glorious dick inside of my moth all day, if not my mouth then my asshole."Forcing John to say such things continued to turn me on, my dick was throbbing my now.

"What about your Master Dean, huh?"

"He is also the man, and I would love having his glorious dick inside of my too! It doesn't matter which end. I really love when you double team me, Master Seth."

"Hahahaha of course you do because you are a true whore!" I exclaimed, I stopped with the whip and hit John's ass with the paddle. I smirked at hit John with the paddle a few more times, then decided to have him beg me to take him from behind.

"You would like it if Master took you from behind, huh slut?" I asked as I hit him with paddle.

"Yes, Master Seth! Please take me from behind and fuck me super hard."

"I can't hear you slut. I asked if you would like Master to take you from behind?" I was going to make John scream, no one was around we are close to the secluded area.

"YES MASTER SETH! PLEASE TAKE ME FROM BEHIND AND RECK MY ASS!"

"Hahahahaha much better slut!" I say as I take out the pulsator and turn it off, but then decided that I want John to clean it off.

"Clean of my pulsator slut!" Then place it in John's mouth, I grab his ass checks and spread them apart and watch myself slam my dick in his asshole.

I start with a slow pace, then gradually start pumping in and out faster. By the time Dean pulled off the road I was going full on aggresive pumping in and out of John's asshole. Dean started climbing in the back now that we are parked.

I started slowing down as Dean took out the pulsator and asked John how he liked the taste of his asshole. John didn't answer, which annoyed me.

"It's not a good idea to ingore your Master slut! Now answer me, how did you like the taste of you ass?"

"IT WAS GOOD MASTER SETH! NOT AS GOOD AS YOURS THOUGH! I WOULD RATHER EAT OUT YOUR ASS AGAIN!"

"Hahahahaha you hear this Dean, he likes the taste of my ass than his own. I will galdly have you eat my asshole out again. But, for now how about you be a good slut and give Master Dean a blowjob." I say as I start picking up my speed again.

"Don't babe, why not have our slut use his teeth to take off your shorts." With saying that John moved to try and grab Dean's shorts.

"Hahahaha see such a slut, wanting your dick, babe."

"Hahaha you're right, baby! How about I move closer to you slut so you can actually reach me." Dean then moved closer so John can take off Dean's shorts. But, before John can move his head to start sucking on Dean's dick, Dean moves and starts fucking John's face.

Dean and I went about this switching postions for a about two hours. Of course, with all of the toys, John did cum. So after he came I told him to lay down on his back, and I took the condom off of him and dumbed it all over him.

"Hahaha, look Dean our slut came while we fucked him! Now it's time to clean yourself off slut." I ordered as I got the camera and filmed John cleaning himself off.

 **Monday Night Raw:**

I head out to the ring with Stephanie and Hunter, and tell them I had a brillant idea over the weekned.

"You know I love you guys! And I was hoping to prove to you both that all your faith in me has paid off and will continue too, espically with TLC paperview that is coming up; and I was hoping that in my tables match with John Cena there was some kind of stipulaiton. Like if I win I will join John Cena and Brock Lesnar in the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship title match next month at the Royal Rumble or if John wins he won't have to be my slave anymore."

"That sounds like a brillant idea Seth!" Stephanie exclaimed as Hunter nodded his head in approval.

Of course I knew that would anger John because he marched out and came down to the ring and got in my face. But, I moved aside and Stephanie got in John's face and telling him where is place is and bitch slapped him.

"Hahahahah see John, you don't run things around here The Authority does! Later tonight we are having a party! With you as my special guest and you will read the speach I wrote out for you." I hand him the paper and walk away with Stephanie and Hunter, and we mock John with the 'You Can't See Me.'

I went to my locker room looking at some of the photos I took of John this weekend. I jacked my self off thinking about the fun we are going to have, espically with Roman joining with Dean and I.

I know I've been wearing John down and it's come along great with me being the matermind of destroying John. But, after Roman gets ahold of John he may not have much left in him. He still likes to be disobient every so often.

By, the time the party is ready I get dressed up in my suit and go down to the ring and go over about how John's team lost to The Authority at Survivor Series and John lost last Monday Night Raw and became my personal slave, and how he will continue to lose because you can't stop the future. I then called John down to the ring to join the party.

Once John was in the ring I gave him the micorphone and told him to go on with his speach.

"I John Cena am a loser, it is true I did lose at Survivor Series and got Dolph Ziggler, Eric Rowan, and Ryback fired for helping go against The Authority, I also losted last week and became Seth Rollins personal slave. Seth Rollins is eerything he has proclaimed to be and he will soon become 'The Man' around here once he cashes in his money in the bank. With me being his slave, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he cashes in successfully, unlike I did a few years ago. I will also help continue to prove to everyone here and in the WWE Universe that Seth Rollins is The Undisputed Future of WWE."

"Why thank you John this truly means soo much to me! And I know come our match at TLC you will continue doing the right thing, not just for me but for the WWE Universe too. Right, you all know deep down, John has been doing the right thing and will continue to do so."

The crowd had a mixed reactions of yes and no's, but yes was the word being said the loudest, I smirked and he hung his head knowing that I wanted him to purosefully lose at TLC, we will see.

"Oh, John before we finish the party and know that you have vowed yourself to me, why not wear one of my t-shirts." I said as I handed it to him. The shirt I handed John was a new one that said Seth Rollins Bitch.

John took of his shirt and was now wearing on of mine, but he put his baseball cap back on. "Uh, John I can't have you wearing that hat anymore, everything you wear has to have some sort of Seth Rollins name on it, so how about this hat." I smirked as John put on the hat and realized what the shirt had said.

John tried coming after me but Kane, Big Show, and J&J all started jumping on John. After the beat him up they let me hit him a few times as well, then we grabbed the steel chairs and I did the curbstomp on John.

I left and let Big Show carry John into the back going straight to my locker room. I knew John would react to the shirt I got him, so again my plan worked perfectly. I poured water on John's head after undoing my belt. I smirked at John and he looked even more defeated than he did over the weekend, when I told him to eat my ass out.

I had John give me head for the rest of the show, which was about forty-five minutes, but then we went to the hotel room where I can have some real fun with John.

 **Weekend at Seth's House:**

It has been one hell of a week Dean and Roman will be coming by later this evening and be staying the weekend, but right now I am in my basement sitting on my throne as John is giving me head. I told him Monday night after Raw he will treat my other guest Roman that will be staying this weekend as if he was his Master too.

"Hahaha see you already started with out us little brother." Roman said as Dean snickered beside him.

"John's gotta learn his place big bro, if Seth gives him a mintues worth of peace, Johnny hear will think it's okay to fight back. Didn't you watch his party this past Monday?"

"Hahaha you both know I always liked starting early! But, yeah Dean is right, my slut here needs ot learn his place." I smirked as I looked down at John and then told him to suck faster because our guests were here.

Once John was done, and Roman and Dean were naked and hard, I told John to go greet our guest Roman. John crawled over to Roman, he isn't as big as Dean and I but Roman has a pretty decent size dick, ten inches long and three inches wide.

John isn't used to a dick being that thick so he chokes a little bit but then starts bobbinb his head up and down. While I play with Dean teasing him with a hand job and biting his neck. Dean tried thrusting his hand to get more friciton with the hand job, I chuckled and got on my knees to give Dean a blowjob too.

After Dean came, I got up and turned to Roman. "Haha your slut here, is alright at head, you taught him well little brother."

"Well you can continue teaching him well, Dean and I are going into the other room with the master bed, join us when you are done with him." 

**John's Pov:**

This past week has came straight from hell, with the eating out Master Seth's ass, then the car ride, following all of Raw this past Monday, and of course it has continued with giving Master Seth is daily blowjob while he sits on his throne waiting for Master Dean and Roman.

Now Master Seth has given Roman permission to do pretty much anything to me, right now I was told to greet our guest. So, I'm giving him a blowjob, his dick isn't as big as Master Seth or Master Dean but his is definently wider. I continue sucking on his dick until he tells me to stop.

He then walks over to grab the dog bowl and sets in on the ground and orders me to shake my ass for him. Then he starts fucking me from behind, then starts playing with my dick.

"You like this don't you John, being a whore for us? Letting us do whatever we want to you? Hmmm? How about I call your Masters in and have them watch me have my fun with you? Bet neither of them gave you a handjob?"

Roman continued with this for a while fucking me slow and giving me a handjob just as slow, it wasn't long before he really did have Master Seth and Master Dean join us again. When they did both were hard and had smirks on there faces.

 **A/N:**

 **Leaving this here for now hope you enjoyed seeing Roman for a few moments, he will be in the next chapter more. Sorry for delay, I wanted to give this story a bit of breathing room to see if more ppl would read. Plus I was on vacation from work and now back into the old grind. Review let me know what you wanna see next. Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hey all! This chapter will have Roman's and Dean's Pov. Not sure how many chapters this story has got left. Hope you have all enjoyed reading it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own wrestling or anything WWE related.**

 **Roman's Pov:**

I was slowly pounding my dick into John's ass, and giving him a handjob just as slow as I was pounding myself into him. I was going to tease him with giving his little friend some action, and have him eat his cum, mainly due to the fact I heard he doesn't like cum cold. Oh well bitch has got to learn.

I called Seth and Dean back into the room and both were hard and had smirks on there faces. They knew what I was doing to John, did it to them before whenever we had our threesomes together before. Of course we would either all takes turns or whoever drew the short straw was the bitch for the night.

"You like what I'm doing to you huh, John?" I asked.

"Yes, Master Roman."

"Master? I like that! Why don't you tell your other Masters how much you like this." I suggested.

"Master Seth….."John moaned out. "Master Dean….I...I really like what Master Roman…..fuck" John moaned out due to my increase in speed.

"Sorry, slut we couldn't hear you over here." Dean told him, Seth just had a smug look on his face. He knew that he got what he had set out to do, in less than what four months.

I started to slow my actions down again and John dropped his head moaning fuck.

"Tsk tsk Johnny, I've told you a couple of different times, you will hold your head high and be a proud slut." Seth said and immediatly John held his had up again, both Dean and I started laughing.

 **Seth's Pov:**

I was watching Roman pound his cock into John slowly and giving his little friend some action, probably the only action he will ever get! Dean told me he was telling Roman some of John's dislikes that we all love to exploit, like eating cold cum or his own.

I was enjoying this way to much, but got annoyed when John dropped his head. I made a comment and John like a good bitch knew to hold his head up again, which caused Roman and Dean to start laughing.

I whispered to Dean to grab my video camera, I wanted to record this. Roman kept going slow, while Dean went and got the camera.

When Dean returned, Roman started picking up his speed a little bit, he was going super slow but he wasn't going super fast either. He then leaned forward again whispering in John's ear.

 **Roman's Pov:**

I leaned forward again and whispered into John's ear once Dean came back with the camera.

"Why don't you tell us who you really are, John? I filthy whore hmm?"

"Ahh….yes I'm a filthy whore!"

"Sorry John we couldn't hear you over here." Seth said as Dean laughed.

"I'M A FILTHY WHORE!"

All three of us were laughing now, and I sped up my actions going even faster, it wasn't long before John came, I wasn't ready yet though. But, once he did I was done giving him a handjob and I started spanking him.

"Some champ you are! Didn't even last that long Johnny boy!" Seth exclaimed. Seth then walked over to John and demanded that he kiss his dick.

"Kiss your Masters dick, slut!"

John did as he was told and then Dean came up too demanding the same thing. I kept pounding my cock into John's asshole for twenty-five minutes, before I came hard. I filled up his ass with my cum, I then fingered him combinding our cum together in the dog bowl.

I then pushed John down and got up and ordered that he eat the semen in the dog bowl. I smirked cause John looked like he didn't want to but turned around and crawled and did that but did anyways.

 **Seth's Pov:**

Roman having John eat his own cum plus his from the dog bowl was pretty great! I planned on getting John a dog collar that isn't chained to my bed. I was thinking the dog collar should be a schock collar, so when John disobeyed me I would give him a little shock.

John was eating the cum from the dog bowl rather slow, which I didn't like. But, I did enjoy the fact that John was crying again. I knealt down in front of John, and he stopped eating his and Romans cum and looked up at me.

I smirked cause I could tell John was resigning himself to being my bitch, all that hope was gone. "Eat up faster, whore! I need to go out for a bit and I need you to give me my blowjob before I go." I demanded.

John went back to eating his cum again, he ate it up rather fast then crawled over to me and gave me a blowjob. Once I was cumming, I pulled out and shot some of my cum in John's eyes and then back in his mouth and rode my self off the rest of the way. Dean and Roman where laughing at that.

"Dean you are in charge, do whatever you want with John here. I'll be back in an hour or so." I say and kiss Dean goodbye and head upstairs to my bedroom to change.

I had out to the local pet store to get the dog collar, while I'm there looking at the dog collars I notice the dog crates. Hmmm, well all last weeked John slept on the floor, Dean and I did have him sleep in our bedroom after the first night for the rest of the weekend. Eh, might as well get one and have John sleep in it when he isn't being a good bitch.

As I continue walking around I hear my phone chim and Dean sent me a text, it was a video of John being chained up on the wall as Roman hit him with the whip and teasing him every so often. After I watched that video Dean sent me another one, this time Dean was torturing John. After the first two minutes Dean had John dropped to the floor and he was slapping his dick all over Johns face, then he pushed John on his back and he moved on top and started grinding his cock on John's, while mocking him.

I finished up my shopping and stopped at the sex shop down the street and bought John a skimpy outfit. Yeah, John is going to give us all a performance later, I also grabbed some bondage kits, feather crops, and anal bead vibrators, I also grabbed some lube for Dean and I.

 **Dean's Pov:**

Seth left me in charge while he wentt for a while, once he went upstairs to change, I ordered John to shake his ass for me. John did and I spanked him, asking if he enjoyed being spanked like a whore.

John didn't answer so I spanked him harder, demanding that he answer me, and if he continues to disobey me he will get punished later. Of course John didn't answer again so pushed him down and got behind him and slammed my cock into his ass.

I pounded my cock into John's ass for about thirty minutes before exploding my cum inside of him, I could have lasted longer, but Seth had teased me earlier and I wanted to use one of the whips on John. I pulled out once I was done then forced John to clean me off, then Roman and I beat him up and then dragged him to the wall and chained him up.

Roman grabbed the whip and started hitting John with it, every so ofter teased him, I decieded to send a video text to Seth and show him what Roman was doing. I closed the video and had Roman start taking a video of me doing the same thing to John, but I was also twisting his nipples, and slapping his balls too, making John moan.

"You like this don't ya whore." I said and then released him. John fell on all fours and my dick was already hard again. John looked up at me and I smirk and started slapping his face with my dick. After a few minutes I pushed him back and moved on top of John and started grinding my cock on his. I galance over my shoulder and notice Roman isn't recording anymore so I get up off of John.

"Haha such a fucking slut getting hard over being tortured. Crawl into the bedroom and wait for Roman and I."

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Will have another chapter here soon! Not gonna lie it's this chapter was a little hard because I feel like I'm running out of ideas to continue with the story. If anyone has ideas or wants to see something just let me know. Until Next Time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey all! Couple you guys dropped off some good ideas, I think there is a way I can pull off both! The first was having John watch the boys do it, and then the second was John running away with the help from Dolph and then Dolph tells Roman who then tells Seth. Of course though having the second idea incorporated into the story may take a few chapters. I also looked up some different sexual postions that I could use for some the of chapters too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **John's Pov:**

Master Dean is in charge right now because Master Seth had to leave for a bit. Honestly I should be relieved that Master Seth isn't here, but I'm not Master Dean is just as bad. He has spanked me, slapped my face with his dick, he also slapped my balls too, along with grinding his dick on mine.

Honestly all of this does turn me on, I really do like being dominated. But, it's also getting to me, I've thought about running away, but I'm not sure how I can do it. When I'm alone in the hotel rooms while Seth is out he has me tied up to the bed, the only time I'm not tied up is when I'm here at his house but I'm ususally sleeping on the floor in his bedroom. I probably could escape from his house but once I strip my clothes off he locks them up somewhere. Have to be naked at all times ready for him to fuck me as he pleases.

Right now though I crawled to the bedroom and I'm giving Roman a blowjob as Dean is fucking me from behind. Well really both are fucking me Roman is in control of the oral I'm giving him, he is pumping his cock down my throat and holding the back of my head so I stay still, Roman is going rather fast now, and Dean is going slow and slapping my ass.

I'm not sure how long it was before Roman and Dean switched places, but the same treatment went on for awhile until Master Seth returned. It was obvious that a couple hours passed and it was close to dinner time because he had a three pizza boxes in his hand.

My jaw was hurting from Roman and Dean pumping their cocks into my mouth, I know I will have to give Master Seth a blowjob later. I hope I can have a slice of that pizza because all I've pretty much been living off of is semen from Master Seth and Master Dean.

"Dinner is ready boys! Yes, John one of these pizzas is yours but first Roman, Dean, and myself need to jerk ourselves off on it so your pizza is also full of cum." Seth said as he put one of the pizza boxes on the floor and then opened it.

Master Seth then went to put the other two boxes in the other room, once he came back he was naked and started jerk himself so he was hard. Dean and Roman also moved and stood over teh pizza jerking themselves off too. It didn't take long for all three of them to cover the pizza with there cum.

 **Seth's Pov:**

I was out shopping and once I was done I realized that it was close to dinner time, and decided to get some pizza for me and the guys. On my drive over I thought about getting an extra one just for John and jerking myself off and covering it with my semen, along with Roman's and Dean's too.

So after getting the pizza I walked downstairs with all three boxes I watched as Roman took John from behind and Dean pumping his cock into John's mouth. I saw John notice me so I started telling them that dinner is here, and that John's pizza will be covered in all three of our cum. It didn't take long before we jacked ourselves off and the pizza was full of our cum.

"John you are to eat all of this pizza since it is just for you. If you don't then you will be punished after dinner for it. Oh! I also got you a outfit and you will be giving us a performance this weekend." I said with a smirk.

Dean, Roman, and I went upstairs locking the basement door and started eating our dinner.

"So did you guys have a good time while I was gone?"

"Yeah sure did baby!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was fun. I noticed earlier that John was staring at you as you gave Dean a blowjob. Did you guys ever think of tying John up and forcing him to watch you guys." Roman said.

"No, but that sounds like a great idea and tell him he better pay close attention because we will do it on him that way next."

With that we all had smirks on our faces and thinking of different sexual postions we could all do and have John be on bottom for all of them.

 **John's Pov:**

After all three left I tried walking over, but my legs felt shaky so I crawled over to the pizza. If I wasn't hungry I wouldn't eat the pizza and take the punishment. At this point I don't think that it really matters if I'm obedient or not because if Master Seth wants to do something he will do it.

Oddly the pizza isn't that bad with it being covered in semen, but the idea of eating this whole pizza by myself isn't likely.

After four….no five silces I'm starting to feel full and I haven't even eaten the crust I hear the door open and all three are coming into the bedroom.

"Tsk tsk John, guess punishment it shall be. But, before we get to punishing you I would like a blowjob." Master Seth said I didn't move towards him and it was a mistake.

Master Roman picked up the pizza box and left to throw it away and Master Dean came up behind me and pushed me towards Master Seth. Once I was sitting in front of Master Seth, Master Dean grabbed the back of my head forcing my head back and forth so Master Seth will get his blowjob.

Master Seth was looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Bitch, you gotta learn, you don't get a say in any of this. We give the orders and you do them." Master Dean said and he started pushing my head back and forth faster.

Master Seth starting cumming into my mouth without warning and I started gagging because I wasn't ready, and both Master Dean and Master Seth started laughing. By the time Master Seth finished releasing his load into my mouth Master Roman came downstairs.

"Now John, that move was called atten-hut, I personally like that sex move espically when I have a slut like you that won't listen. Of course I'm sure we will do other sexual postions that you may not like but you will do to please me from now on" Master Seth said.

 **A/N:**

 **I going to stop here for now, sorry for cutting this chapter short. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review! Unitl Next Time**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Hey all! I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related.**

 **Seth's Pov:**

I just finished releasing my load in John's mouth as Dean held John's head still, well Dean pretty much controled the whole thing since John wasn't being a good slut, as if it matters if John is good or not. I'm going to do whatever I want when I want, and John will go along with it.

I told him that I like that sex move and there are plenty more that I like and it doesn't matter if he liked them or not because he will be doing them to please me. Roman walked in and handed me the bag from the pet store. I pulled out the dog collar and knealt down so I was face to face with John.

"Now John, I got you this dog collar while I was out today. You are to wear it at all times unless I take it off, which will only be for Monday during Raw. This dog collar, is a special one because it is also a shock collar." I say as I put on the dog collar, I stand up and grab the remote from the bag.

"John do you know why I'm about to give you a shock?"

"I didn't obey your orders Master Seth." John said and he dropped his head in shame.

"Hmm and which orders are those slut? Not eating all off your delicous semen covered pizza or not giving me my blowjob I ordered you to do or right now with dropping your head like your ashamed?"

"All of them Master Seth."

"So I should give you three shocks then right, bitch." I started to smirk because John knew he was in trouble and the real fun hasn't even really begun yet. Roman and Dean were setting up the restraints on the bed as I questioned John.

"Yes Master Seth." As John answered me I gave him his first shock.

After waiting a few moments I gave him his second one a little bit longer, then I repeated my actions awaiting to do the third. I wanted John to beg me to give him the last shock. I think John knew I wanted him to beg because he was waiting for it.

"Yes Master Seth please give me those shocks I deserve….." Then I gave him the third one which lasted longer than the first two. John was laying on the ground before I turned off the shock.

I waited as John struggled to get up on all fours because of the shock, but once he was I demanded that he lay down on the bed. John then crawled to the bed and laid down then Dean and Roman up his arms and legs into the restarints.

I moved and sat on John's face and ordered that he eat my ass out and started laughing. Roman and Dean laughed along with me, while Dean moved to turn on the camera. After a few moments, John hadn't started licking my asshole so I got annoyed, and got up and gave him a shock.

"You really like being punished don't ya whore? Now I'm going to sit on your face again and I want you to eat out my asshole. Once I'm satisfied, I will switch and then you will eat out Master Dean and then Master Roman."

I then moved and sat on John's face again and this time he immediatly started licking my asshole and getting his down down the hole in my ass. I started moanin, and telling John to lick faster as I started jerking myself getting some of my cum on his body.

After about thirty minutes of sitting on John's face I decided that Dean should take his turn, I was hard as a rock. Well Dean sat on John's face I moved on top of John and started pumping my cock into Dean's mouth. Roman must have felt left out because he came up behind me and started pumping his cock into me.

I told Dean that I was close to cumming and he sped up his actions with bobbing his head up and down on my dick, until I released my load. Once, I finished my load Roman and I moved so Dean could continue enjoying John eating his ass out. Dean got up off of John after about another fiffteen minutes and he walked over to me, I then got on my knees to give Dean a blowjob, while Roman sat on John's face.

Dean slowly pumped his cock in my mouth as I bobbed my head up and down on his shaft. Dean lasted longer than I did with his blowjob. By, the time Dean had came Roman was getting off of John.

"Hahaha such a slut! Getting hard from eating his Master's assholes out!" I laughed and Dean and Roman started laughing with me, as we made fun of John.

Roman untied John from the bed and ordered him to clean off all of our cum on his body, it wasn't long before John had himself cleaned up. I didn't notice that Dean had left and came back, but when he did he dumped ice cold water all over John.

"Sluts gotta learn, doesn't matter if you get hard or not cause there is no way you are ever getting off. You live to please us!" Dean said that bitch slapped John.

I started laughing and hit the button and gave him a little shock. "Do you understand John? You are our bitch!"

"Yes Master Seth, I live to please you, Master Dean, and Master Roman." I smirked cause I knew John was giving in.

"Whose The Man? Hmmm slut."

"You are Master Seth."

"Hahaha yeah, that's right!" I then climbed on top of John pushing him down and then started grinding my cock on his.

"Tell me how much you love this, whore?"

"I love when you grind your huge cock on my smaller one Master Seth! I love when you treat me like the slut I am! Becoming your sex slave is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

"Hahahaha yeah it is, John!" I then started grinding even hard on his cock, after fiffteen minutes of grinding on his cock, I move and forced my dick in John's mouth. John was laying flat on the bed and I just started pumping not caring if John was choking on my cock.

After ten minutes of pumping my cock in John's mouth, I came hard. John couldn't drink all of it so he started coughing up some of it. But, once he was done coughing I hit him with the shock collar.

I held down on the shock collar for a little bit cause after a few minutes John was out. Then Roman, Dean, and I dragged John upstairs into my bedroom and handcuffed him to the dresser. I planned on forcing John to watch all of us have sex. But, before we started I grabbed the casty belt I ordered and put it on John.

I then went to the bed and gave John a little shock to wake him up. John woke up to Dean and I making out, while giving each other handjobs, while Roman was nibbling Dean's neck jerking himself off.

It wasn't long before all three of us were hard, I moved to lay down as Dean faced John and lowered himself on my cock. "John this is called the reverse standing cowboy, better pay close attention cause soon you will be doing this position." I said with a snirk as Dean bounced up and down on my cock.

Roman watched Dean and I too, but contiued to play with himself, I was between watching my cock go in Dean's ass and watching John. I don't think he is paying too much attention cause it looks like he is staring at Dean's dick.

"Hmmm faster baby, I'm close to cumming." Dean bounced faster than he already was, I nodded to Roman and he moved in front of John and started pumping his cock in John's mouth, John's head banged against my dresser until Roman came, oddly both of us came at the same time.

"Hope you enjoyed the show slut! This is just the beginning."

 **A/N:**

 **Well that's enough for this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! Not sure when next update will be. Until Next Time! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

 **Well I got a nice surprise today with a new favorite and follower along with all the nice reviews from warrior-rollins2017. Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed everything so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE!**

 **Monday Night Raw**

 **John's Pov:**

This past weekend was worse than the first, but I am enjoying it as well. I've always enjoyed being dominated, but honestly it's getting tiring. Probably due to the fact that it is everyday, but I guess I should get used to this.

Getting dominated by three young men with huge dicks, being punished in any way they can think of. The dog collar or shock collar was degrading, but then Master Seth then put a casty belt on me, then of course the dog crate I slept in all weekend. Which Master Seth shocked me to wake me up if he woke up before I did; yes that is one of my requirements to being a good slut, wake up before Masters and suck on there glorious cocks. So, each one can wake up to having a blowjob as the day starts.

I know Master Seth has recorded many of our sessions, I just hope that they never get released. He also took a photo of me in the casty belt he got me, it isn't very comfortable. Master Dean told me he had some pills to help with that, but I'm not too sure about them. For all I know it's something that can shrink my dick and balls and something that I could never get hard from again.

 **Beep:**

 **From: Master Seth:  
** Slut! I want some water now!

I head over to grab Master a bottle of water, and within five minutes I am knocking on his door.

"Hmm about time slut! Took you long enough, get in here." Master Seth said in an annoyed tone.

I walk to the back of the room and wait for Master, which was a bad idea. I shoulda have known he wanted me to strip down because he told me that I will be punished for not being a good proper slut.

Within minutes I am naked and on all fours with my mouth open, waiting for Master Seth to fuck my face. Master Seth dropped his pants and fucked my face for twenty minutes, but he didn't cum, instead he pulled out and ordered me to face teh bench as he walked behind me.

I was staring at his Money in the Bank breifcase, he then pushed his cock inside of me and fucked me from behind slow. Then was taunting me with how he is the man, and the he will soon be the next WWE Champion and as his slave I will help him. It wasn't long before Master Seth released himself inside of me.

"Ahh yeah that's right slut! Take all of my semen inside of that ass of yours!" Master Seth said as he pulled himself out.

"Clean me off slut! I know you love my cock in your mouth anyways." Master Seth ordered. I moved and eagerly took his cock in my mouth and started cleaning him off.

"Such a slut! Cleaning me off so eagerly! Don't worry John, as my bitch you will have plenty of chances to statisy me."

 **Seth's Pov:**

I watched as John cleaned me off, after five minutes he looked like he was about done but the slut forgot to lick and clean my balls. I'm not sure what has gotten into John lately but it seems like he is purposely missing things and being disobient.

"Slut! Who said you were done! You forgot my balls!" Immediatly John was licking and kissing my balls. Once I was satified I ordered John to stop.

"Now John I know we are still about a week off from TLC now but do yourself a favor and lose on purpose. You wouldn't want those videos or pictures I have of you being a whore come out would you?" I gave him my best smirk because John knew I would have those leaked on _'accident'_ and it would be best if he did lose.

If everything goes according to plan which it looks like it will based on John's defeated look on his face, I will still ruin him. I got the green light from Stephanie and Hunter over the weekend that if I want to I can do anything I want in the ring to John.

I was thinking about ending the year in a bang with having John on his knees giving me a blowjob in front of the universe, showing everyone that all John Cena really is, is a cocksucker. I haven't told John yet, but I will after TLC, of course I am going to threaten him since he hasn't been a good slut recently.

Unfortunatley Dean and Roman can't join us this weekend, because Dean is doing a WWE autograph photo ops at a convention; and Roman needs to rest and get in-ring ready since he's supposed to be coming back at TLC. I only say that because I love having there help with punishing John and putting him in his place. As I pull my underwear and pants up to be redressed, I leave the my lockerroom and head out to the front.

Once I am in the ring I tell the WWE Universe that come TLC with my match with my personal slave John Cena that he will do the right thing and purposelly lose. I know some of you maybe confused cause there is a chance that John can be free so why not fight against me and have his freedom. Well let's just say I have had John do a few things that could ruin his golden boy persona and he wouldn't ever want that to come out. But, then again as long as I hold this briefcase, I will be your next WWE Champion.

I leave to head back to the lockerroom area but before going back to mine I sneak into Dean's lockerroom. I probably wasn't going to be able to see him for a week, so I wanted to give him something to think about while he was gone. Then again, we can always skype each other once he is in his hotel room, then have video sex.

"Hey babe" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him.

"Hmm this is a nice surprise, baby." Dean said as he kissed me back wrapping his arms around my waist.

I move to start kissing his neck, and I moved my left arm to I can undo his belt so I can get Dean out of his pants.

"Hmm baby, shouldn't start anything you can't finish." Dean moaned out.

"Oh I plan on finishing baby." I say as I get on my knees as his pants drop and I then pull his underwear down too.

His cock popped out ready for me to eagerly suck on his cock. I bobbed my head up and down, every so often letting my teeth scrap against his cock. Dean started thrusting to the rythm of how I was sucking on his cock.

This continued for about twenty minutes, but I was getting hard and my pants were getting tight, so once Dean came as I drank up his cum, I stood up and made out with him before turning him around and bending him over and taking him from behind.

"Hmm you like that baby! I know I do nice and tight!" I said as I started pumping in and out slowly. I like to go slow usually but there are other times that I like being aggrasive, and lately since I made John my personal whore I've been going fast. But, with Dean here and now I wanna take it slow, I start caressing his ass and every so often giving it a nice hard slap.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm being evil and leaving this here for right now, I wanted to do more but thought I'd leave with a cliff hanger. Next chapter will show John's Pov after Seth blackmailed him about TLC. Please review and let me know what you all think.**

 **Until Next Time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! I'm back! Hope you all enojoy this chapter!**

 **I also see that I have another fav/follow for this story! Thank you all soo much! I didn't really think that this story would be taken as well as it did.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **John's Pov:**

Master Seth just left after blackmailing me…..well really he gave me an order. That's what it really is, Master also told me what my punishment would be if I didn't comply. I was completely zoned out that, I didn't even notice that Master Seth did promo.

Fuck! I'm hard too after this recent activity, of Masteter fucking me. I should take a shower and masterbate, because that is the only way I'm ever getting off again. I turn the water on cold and stepped the water. I closed my eyes and started stroking my dick, trying to picture something else other than the time all my Masters fucked me.

It wasn't long before I was cumming, the last thing I was picturing was the first time Master Seth had me eat out his ass. I couldn't help myself as I moaned out Master.

"Who said you could touch yourself, slut?" I turned around in the shower shocked, I should have known Master would have been back soon dammit.

"No one did Master."

"Right no one did. Turn that water off, don't bother drying yourself either, looks like I need to pnish you. But, don't think you are getting off easy whore, I will be punishing you for this over the weekend as well." Master Seth told me as he walked further into his locker room.

I turned the water off and got on all fours and crawled into his locker, Master Seth did not look happy. He took his off his blazer jacerk, rolled up his sleeves, and undid his belt. Master Seth did not look happy, and I'm pretty sure I know what he plans to do.

"Move you slut!" With that I crawled over faster and showed my ass to Master. Once I turned around Master started hitting me with his belt.

Every time Master hit me with his belt, there was a loud smack, it hurt like a bitch. I knew Master was enraged and each time he hit me with his belt, felt like it was an even harder slap than the previous one.

I lost count of how my times Master hit me with his belt, honestly I'm not even sure how long it lasted either. All, I do know is that my ass feels like it is on fire. For a few moments, all there was, was silence, and I should have known that my punishment was far from over with; cause the next thing I know Master Seth slammed his huge dick in my asshole.

"Thought you were getting off with a few slaps on the ass with my belt?" Master Seth asked as he started pumping in and out of my asshole hard.

"Fat chance whore, this is just the beginning. You continued to be punished until further notice. Such a stupid move, touching yourself thinking you were going to be getting away with it. Just wait until Master Dean and Master Roman find out. I bet they would want to punish you too."

Master Seth kept pounding his dick in and out, and all I could think of was that this weekend only Master Seth was going to be punishing me. So, I will be getting punished for two weeks straight. Then if I disobey Master Seth's orders come TLC, he will leak all of the videos he has made so far.

"You should know by now whore the only time you will ever get off is when either I, Dean, or Roman want to let you have your release whore. Also, if we do then you will be eating your own semen."

Master Seth started stroking my dick getting me hard knowing that I had to cut a promo soon. It wasn't long before Master Seth filled my ass up with his semen. Once he was done, he pushed me down on the carpet floor, then ordered me to clean him off.

Once I cleaned off Master he got redressed and then told me to take a cold shower and this time he will be watching and I better not touch myself. So I crawled back to the shower room and sat on all fours and waited until Master Seth turned on the water.

He turned the water on even colder than I had previously had the shower, I stayed under the water for ten minutes before my dick became soft again, which of course I hated ever second of it cause every so often the spra of the water would hit my ass and it would sting.

Once Master Seth knew I wasn't hard anymore he ordered me to turn off the shower and dry myself and get dressed. Once I was dressed I realized that Raw was almost over, and I went out to cut my promo.

 **Seth's Pov:**

I had a great time with Dean, he was moaning and begging me to go faster, so of course I went slower to tease him.

But when I came back into my lockerroom I didn't think I would catch my slut John touching himself. I did find it funny knowing he was materbating to Dean, Roman, and I; espically to the thought of when I ordered him to eat out my asshole the first time.

So I made myself known to John that I was there and I wasn't happy. Once he crawled down the hall to the lockerrom area he sat in front of me knowing I was going to hit him with my belt.

I started hitting John as hard as I could, I lost track of how many times I hit him with my belt or how long I was hittting him. But when I was done he whole ass was bright pink, I smirked. I checked my phone and sent a text to Stephanie asking for John's promo to get pushed back, I was punishing him at the moment for not being a good slave.

She agreed and told me to give it to him good, I was turned on by hitting John with my belt and having soo much power over him, I was also turned on by the idea of what else I was going to do.

So i dropped my pants and my underwear freeing my erect dick, I then aligned myself with John's asshole and slammed my huge cock into his ass. I pounded in and out telling him how stupid he was for touching himself and that his punishment will continue until I say so. Plus reminding him that his other Master's Dean and Roman won't be with us and I'm sure they will also want to punish him.

I continued pounding my cock in and out of his asshole and stroking his little dick to get him hard as well. Sluts, gotta learn that if he ever gets a release its because of Dean, Roman, or myself. I came hard once I had released myself, I pulled out and ordered John to clean me off, once he finished cleaning me off. I told him to take a shower.

John craweled to the showers waiting for me to turn on the water, I turned the knob on the shower over the rest of the way making the water even colder for John. After ten minutes I could tell John wasn't hard anymore, so I turned off the shower and let John out to go cut his promo.

As John cut his promo, I realized that I hadn't used my cock pump to make my cock even bigger in a while. So, for the first couple of days this weekend I will chain him up in the cellar part where there are no windows in my dungeon and use that to make my dick even bigger and thicker than it is right now.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for short-ish chapter wanted to give you all something for now. Next chapter will have Seth continuing puinshing John just himself, maybe have the TLC match too. Read, review! Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Hey all! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE.**

 **Seth's Pov:**

I locked John up in the cell part of my dungeon. He is chained up against the wall, I set up a video of either Dean, Roman, or myself fucking him on loop. Yes, that's the video I plan to show the whole world if he doesn't lose at TLC.

I go to lay in my bed with my cock pump, so I can make my cock even bigger than it already is. I also have my remote for the dog collar. Once I was comfortable I slide the cock pump on and started pumping as I turned on the tv in my room, and switched it to the camera in the dungeon making sure my slut didn't fall asleep and was paying attention to the video I set up for him.

After six hours I got tired so I turned off the cock pump and set the the remote for the dog collar to go off every hour and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning I smirked watching John focus on the video I set for him, I went to take a shower, after my shower I measured my cock. It's only two inches longer and about an inch thicker, making my cock fourteen inches long and three inches thick.

That's kinda big but I wanted my cock even bigger, so I got back in bed and put my cock pump back on and started pumping again. I told Dean about John and his little adventure, and Dean wasn't too happy with John either.

I asked him to use his cock pump too over the weekend when ever he got the chance too. Dean gave John a taste of his punishment Monday night after Raw and Tuesday night after Smackdown, promising John that this is only just the begining.

Dean and I talked about breaking down his pills and mixing it into our semen that we pre-made for John when we have him eat the older cum. The pills Dean has are supposed to make John's dick shrivel up, he also won't ever get hard again.

I kept thinking about some other ways I will punish John, it will start tomorrow of course. I want him to be exhausted before I start the real fun. So him being up in a dark room for forty-eight hours should do the trick.

The next morning I took another shower and then measured my cock, I smirked as I finshed measuring myself again. My cock is now sixteen inches longa and four inches wide. So I head downstairs, once I enter in the cell I turn off the video and then stand in front of John.

"Hahaha look at you! You look horrible, but nothing your Master can't fix right?" I then walk to stand in front of him, my cock poking his mouth. I start slapping his face with my dick.

"You like that don't ya, John? Your face being hit with my huge sausage, hahahahha." I continued slapping his face with my dick for five minutes. I then ordered him to open his mouth and I fucked his face. I went back in forth with going slow and aggrasively fast. John was gagging and choking becasue of the size my cock is now.

"Hahahaha that's right slut! Choke on my huge cock!" I exclaimed as I went even faster. This went on for about thirty minutes. I came hard and told John to drink up all my delicous semen cause that's all he is going to be eating for a while. I pulled my cock out slowly, and watched as John tried to follow me so he could keep my cock in his mouth.

"Hahaha I know you love my cock in you mouth John, but not this much! Look at you trying to continue sucking on my glorious cock as I pulled it out." I then knelt down and gave him a bitch slap.

"I hope you enjoyed the video, cause that's the video I plan to show to the world if you don't purposefully lose come TLC."

"I enjoyed it Master, and I do plan on losing to you come TLC."

"Good! But, that doesn't get you out of the punishment for touching yourself or whatever Dean has in store for you." I then go to uncuff him for the wall.

"I'll be waiting for you at my throne slut! Don't make me wait too long." With that I left John laying on the floor.

I go and sit down on my throne and start jerking my self so I can get hard again, while I wait for John to crawl in. John was coming around the corner after ten minutes, I was already hard again but my cock twiched with antcipation. Plus knowing John was complying to everything I wanted was also a turn on.

Once John was sitting in for on me he went and started kissing my feet before I even ordered anything. John continued kissing my feet, and this was turning me on even more, my dick was throbbing. Once John finshed he started kissing and licking my dick, he even went and gave my each of my balls the same treatment.

I just smirked and sat back and enjoyed letting John do whatever because I knew he has finally given up and is know completly mine now.

"Master Seth, I know I rejected the pills that Master Dean previously offered me. But I would really love to have, the casty belt is getting to me."I leaned forward and gave John a bitch slap.

"You are to not speak unless asked to. But yes and I will give them too you in due time slut! You can just stay uncomfortable for now. Now get back to worshipping my glorious cock, I hope you enjoy that my cock is even bigger than before."

I sat back and smirk and watched John take my whole cock into his mouth, of course he was choking and gagging. Then John started bobbing his head up and down, I've always enjoyed the control I've had since I made John my personal sex slave. But, with John just doing his duties of pleasuring me without me ordering was even more of a turn on.

I enojoyed the show for over an hour and I came like four times. Then we went into the bedroom area and I laid down on the bed, John crawled in following me.

"Hope you have your singing voice ready, slut! You're going to be riding me now." I said with a smirk.

John then got up and faced the mirror, lowering himself onto my cock. I watched as my cock went into John's asshole, he started off slow. But, I told him he better go faster, with that John started bouncing up and down fast.

"Start singing slut!" I demanded with a smirk on my face as I watched John bounce faster on my cock.

"I love your big fat juicy cock Master! Wish I could have it either in my mouth or up my asshole all day long!" John moaned out.

I enjoyed letting John moan out about how much he loves my wonderful cock, and was thinking about how I could let his wish come true. It was close to forty-five minutes before I came twice and filled up John's asshole.

I had John get off and I fingered him, releasing the cum I fillied into his ass into the dog bowl. Once all of it was out before I even told him anything John turned around and started eating the cum from the dog bowl.

I stood over him smirking as I watched him eating all the cum, John didn't waste any time either because right after he cleaned off my dick. While John was cleaning off my dick, I was thinking of other ways to humilate him, and I was thinking that I could have him wear a dog collar on Raw.

 **A/N:**

 **That's all for know hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please Read and Review!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **Hey all glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **John's Pov:**

I'm so exhausted, Master Seth chained me up to the wall in his prison downstairs. I don't know how long I've been up or how long I've been in here, but the whole time I've been in here I've been watching a video of all my Master's fucking me.

I'm not really sure when Master Seth came in but he is slapping my face with his cock. He said something about his juicy cock, then started fucking my face. Whenever he would go fast my head hit against the cold concerete wall.

As Master Seth pumped his cock in and out of my moth, I could tell his cock was much bigger than before, and of course I was choking on his cock. As Master Seth fucked my face I knew that there was no real point in fighting this anymore.

Master Seth was always watching, even when he wasn't he had me tied up. Plus if I did find a way out of this….winning at TLC, he has this video of me. I was also hard too, and have been since Master Seth chained me up down here, and the casty belt is uncomfortable.

I don't know how long Master Seth fucked my face but when he came, he came hard. Master Seth said something about drinking all of his delicous semen. Once he was done releasing his massive load, he slowly pulled his dick out of my mouth. I was following his cock like I still wanted in my mouth jammed down my throat.

"Hahaha I know you love my cock in you mouth John, but not this much! Look at you trying to continue sucking on my glorious cock as I pulled it out." Master Seth exclaimed, he then knealt down and look at me and gave me a bitch slap.

"I hope you enjoyed the video, cause that's the video I plan to show to the world if you don't purposefully lose come TLC."

"I enjoyed it Master, and I do plan on losing to you come TLC."

"Good! But, that doesn't get you out of the punishment for touching yourself or whatever Dean has in store for you." Master then uncuffed me from the wall and I fell on the floor.

"I'll be waiting for you at my throne slut! Don't make me wait too long." With that Master Seth left me laying on the floor. It took me a couple of minutes to gather the strength to get up, but once I was I crawled my way to Master Seth.

Once I was in front of him I started kissing his feet before he ordered anything. After I finished kissing Master Seth's feet, I went to kiss his glorious cock. Master's cock was definetly much bigger than before length and width. I also was licking on his cock too, I went to his balls, and I saw that Master was giving his eveil smug smirk, the won he gave when he knows he won. Which he has, I knew there was no point in going aganist him the moment he locked me up in his prison.

I thought I would ask Master Seth about the pills Master Dean had previously offered me but I rejected. I should have known it was a bad idea because Master Seth leaned forward and bitch slapped me.

"You are to not speak unless asked to. But yes and I will give them too you in due time slut! You can just stay uncomfortable for now. Now get back to worshipping my glorious cock, I hope you enjoy that my cock is even bigger than before." Master Seth said and then sat back in his throne, and I did as I was told and took in his glorious cock into my mouth.

I was choking and gagging on his cock, but then I started bobbing my head up and down on his shaft, every so often Master with thrust and slap his balls in my face, I continued to worship his glorious cock until he gave me an indication he wanted me too stop. I wasn't sure how long I was giving Master Seth a blowjob, but he came four times.

He then ordered me too stop and he got up from his throne and went into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, I crawled like the bitch I am following Master.

Master Seth said something about my singning voice being ready and that I will be riding him now, I remeber when Master Dean was riding Master Seth. I wasn't looking forward to riding on Master Seth's dick, but I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. So, I crawled to the bed then got up and face the full length mirror, and then lowered myself onto Master's dick. I started going slow, but then Master told me I better go faster, which I did.

Master Seth then demand that I start singing and I saw that he was watching me bounce up and down on his cock. So I started saying how I love his big fat juicy cock and how I wish it was either in my mouth or in my ass all day long.

I continued moaning out things like that while I bounced on Master Seth's cock for what felt like forever. All I know was that Master Seth came twice and fille up my asshole with his semen, he then fingered my ass releasing all of the cum into a dog bowl.

I then turned around eating the semen from the dog bowl, before Master Seth ordered anything. I ate all of the semen as quickly as I could and then crawled over and took his cock into my mouth to clean Master off. The whole time Master Seth was smirking because he knew he had one.

The rest of the weekend which felt like an eternity was about the same, whenever Master Seth went to bed he would tie me up and make sure that I had some sort of vibrating toy on so I couldn't sleep.

 **Wednesday Before TLC:**

Master Dean is able to join us this weekend but since I havent slept since like last Tuesday I'm even more so exhausted then I was last week. Master Roman isn't able to join us again this weekend.

Right now Master Dean locked me in the dog crate with the pulsator in my asshole and one in my mouth. I also have nipple clamps on and instead of the casty belt a double head vibrator on my balls, then the cock ring with spikes.

I'm facing Master Seth's bed watching both Masters go at it, Master Seth hasn't given me those pills yet and at this point he may not. I think he enjoys knowing I get hard by being dominated and having control on when I do and do not cum.

I think he also enjoys watching me eat my own semen, I rather not eat it but I do it too make Master happy.

Master Dean is taking Master Seth from behind and every so often between moans of begging Master Dean to go harder. Master Dean would say he knows that I wish it were me right now that was being taken from behind because I'm such a whore.

Master Seth gave Master Dean the controler for my shock collar; Master Dean is way worse with the controler than Master Seth. Master Dean would just shock me because he wanted too or because he thought I wasn't paying attention.

Master Dean also used a cock pump last weekend while he was gone. I could tell his cock had gotten much bigger as well.

 **A/N:**

 **That's it for this chapter! I wanted to add more then was like why not be a little evil and make you all wait. Thought you would all enjoy John's POV from the last chapter. Read and Review!  
Until Next Time! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **Hey all hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Good Holidays all in all right :).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **Dean's Pov:**

I was really pissed when Seth told me about our slut John touching himself. Seth requested that I use the cock pump when I could, while I was at the convention last weekend. Before I left I gave John a taste of the punishment he will recieve from me, Seth and I had talked about breaking up the pills I have to dust and mixing it into the pre-made semen for John.

When Seth and I had a moment alone together he told me about how John was being a good slave last weekend and doing things before he even ordered anything. Seth also told me that John was begging for my special pills and he promised to give them to him but hasn't yet.

I told Seth that I think we shouldn't give them to John because we like making fun of him, knowing he gets turned on by us dominating him. Plus, if he ever does cum with his command then we usually make John eat his own cum anyways.

Seth gave me control of how I want to punish John, and the controler for his shock collar. I locked John up in the dog crate with a pulsator in his mouth and one in his ass, with nipple clamps. Instead of the casty belt, I put on a double-head vibrator and the cockring with spikes on John.

I was taking Seth from behind on Seth's bed while John was watching us have sex. Every so often I would look at John and tell him that I know he wishes that I was taking him from behind because he is such a whore. I shocked John whenever I wanted to and for however long too.

Once I filled Seth's ass up, I gave John a good long shock. Seth went to take him out of his cage. Once he did Seth slapped his dick on John's face taunting him.

"Like this don't ya slut! Me slapping my huge cock on your face while Master Dean gives you a good long shock." Seth said then started laughing.

Seth then took out the pulsator and demanded that John clean me off then go lay on the bed. John cleaned off my dick rather fast, he seemed shocked with my dick being even bigger than it was previously.

It's not as big as Seth's and I don't want it to be either, I like Seth having a bigger dick than I do. Before John went to lay in bed he kissed my dick and my feet.

"Don't try buttering me up slut! Your punishment from me is far from over." After I told him John went to lay down in bed.

Once John was laying down Seth sat on top of him and I told John to eat out Master Seth's ass. Then I went and removed the cock ring and Seth and I started lauughing because John had gotten hard by watching me take Seth from behind and the real fun hasn't even started yet.

I then start grinding my limp cock on John's dick and start making out with Seth. It was about twenty minutes before I was fully hard again and Seth's dick was throbbing, really I wanted to get on my knees and give my boyfriend a blowjob. But, giving our slut is proper punishment was first.

"Enjoy eating out your Masters ass slut?" I asked as Seth stood next to me with an evil smirk.

"I know I enjoy having my ass be eaten out." Seth said.

"Shake your ass in the air slut and beg your Masters to take you from behind and fuck you soo damn hard you can't walk for the next couple of days." I demanded.

"Master Dean Master Seth I wish you would take me from behind and fuck me soo fucking hard that I can't walk for the next couple days!" John exclaimed as he shook his ass in the air.

"Sorry we couldn't hear you slut. What was that?" Seth asked as I grabbed his ridding crop. I started smacking John's ass with the riding crop as he shook his ass for us.

"MASTER DEAN MASTER SETH PLEASE FUCK ME SOO FUCKING HARD I CAN'T WALK FOR A COUPLE DAYS!" John yelled for us.

Both Seth and I started laughing and I gestured for Seth to go first and fuck John.

 **Seth's Pov:**

Dean didn't waste anytime on his punishment with John, first locking him in the dog crate having him watch us have sex. Then having him eat out my ass, then begging us to fuck him so hard he can't even walk straight. 

So far everything with my plan has worked out perfectly and last weekend John showing me that he has completly given up and resigned to being my slut and him admitting that he will lose on purpose this Sunday made me estatic.

My dick was throbbing I wish Dean would give me a blowjob and we continue our fun but at the same time we both love punishing John. Dean gestured that I could take John from behind first, so pushed him down, so he was laying flat on the ground as I took him from behind.

After ten minutes I stopped and asked Dean to lay on the bed and demanded to John that he should give Master Dean a blowjob. While Dean layed on the bed and relaxed watching John give him head, I took him from behind fucking him harder than I was previously. I had my right hand on the back of his neck keeping him from moving, as I pound my dick in and out of his asshole viciously.

"Like this don't ya slut? I know you do cause you're such a whore!" I said as I went even faster pumping my cock in and out, every so often slap his little dick round. Dean was also thrusting his hips up every so often having John choke and gag on his cock.

"That's right whore choke on my huge dick! Keep sucking!" Dean would demand.

This last for about twenty-five minutes before I filled John's ass up and Dean was also cumming at the same time. After I released John he moved and fell on his ass sitting on the floor coughing his face a little bit red.

I went to lay down on the bed so Dean and I could switch postions and he could take John from behind. Once I was comfortable in the bed I started stroking my cock so it was semi-hard and then snapped my fingers and pointed at my cock with an evil smirk. John snapped his attention and knew that what had just happened was going to happen again except he was going to choke on my cock while Dean took him from behind.

John was crawling up on the bed, but right before he was about to start sucking on my cock Dean came up behind him and pushed him down.

"Move faster whore." Dean exclaimed as he slammed his cock balls deep in John's ass. Dean grabbed John's arms and held them behind his back as he continued pounding viciously into his ass. While I held John's head down with my legs wrapped around his head. I thrusted my hips more that Dean did previous.

"Hahahaha yeah that's right John choke on my cock!" I excalimed while laughing while I contiued to laugh and thrusted even harder.

This continued for the rest of the night until we were both tired. Every so often we would fill up the dog bowl and had John eat our semen. But before going to bed, I ordered John to masterbate in front of us and tell us how much how he loves being dominated.

Once John came we ordered him to eat his own cum, he looked even more defeated than before but did as told. While John was eating his semen, I told him that we wouldn't be giving him those pills because I enjoy knowing he gets hard by being dominated. I also enjoy watching him eat his own cum. From now on the the only times he will cum is if I order him too masterbate in front of me or if Master Dean or Master Roman cause him too.

Then locked him up in the prison/ dungeon part, I relocked the chasty belt on him and Dean gave him a good shock before leaving him in the cellar for the night. We also put on a video of a sex tape of just Dean and I for the night.

 **A/N:**

 **That's all for this chapter! Hope you all enjoy please read and review. Can't believe this story is close to 3k views thank you all! Unitl Next Time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **Hey all! Sorry for delay had update, had some family issues come up. Things are slowly calming down.**

 **But man I did have some inspiration from the Rollins/Cena moments in the Rumble then again with this past week on Raw. Will say Sunday at the Chamber should be interesting tho. Also man I do miss Dean, hope he returns soon!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything WWE related.**

 **Seth's Pov:**

I won't lie I do enjoy waking up to getting a blowjob, but this mornig was different. That's because it's not my slut giving it to me. It's my wonderful boyfriend, as I fluttered my eyes open I looked down and Dean was looking up at me givng me head.

Hmmm I may force John to be look at me when he gives me head from know on. As if I need to assert my dominance, he knows his place and without saying told me by his actions that he wants to be my slut forever.

"Oh fuck so good baby!" I moaned as Dean scrapped his teeth along my dick. He knew just what to do to get me hot and bothered.

"Cum for me baby, I wanna taste you." Dean said and then right back to bobbing his head up and down on my cock. I thrusted my hips forward a little, but just as soon as I thrusted forward Dean pushed me back down.

Dean continued his wonderful blowjob for about ten minutes before I exploded. I did try to hold myself off too because I wanted to be with Dean as long as I could before going to continue John's punishment…..or really have him do his duties of being my slave.

Dean slowly took my limp cock out of his mouth and I felt him kiss up my body. I also felt that his cock was hard, as he layed on top of me. We made out for a while before I flipped us over and kissed down his body and returned the favor.

I bobbed my head up and down on Dean's dick every so often swirling my tongue around the tip of his dick. When I got near the tip I pulled out and blew on his cock. Causing him to shiver a little and his dick to twitch.

This went on for about fiffteen minutes, the last time I pulled out I requested that he cum for me. I then took his whole dick into my mouth and within minutes Dean came rather hard. I swallowed up ever last bit of his cum and move and hovered over him.

I started grinding our cocks together so we could both be hard and continue this in the shower. Once both of us were hard as rocks we got in the shower.

"Bend over for me so I can fill that nice ass of yours up, baby!" I said as Dean bended forward and shook his ass for me. I grabbed his hips slide my cock inside of his asshole.

"Hmmm so tight baby!" I moaned and then started thrusting in and out.

"Fuck so big babe!" Dean moaned and then moaned about going faster. I picked up my speed but I wasn't just slamming my cock into his. This went on for about fiffteen minutes then I released my load and filled up Dean's ass. Some of the cum of leaking out, I then slapped his ass.

"Hmm my turn babe." Dean said and he turned me around and started pumping his cock into my ass. Except when I asked for Dean to go faster, he actually went slower just to torture me.

After about ten minutes, I think Dean got tired of going slow, so he picked up his speed and went rather fast. Since he went faster, it wasn't long after that he released his load in my ass. We finished our shower together,a and we gave each other hand jobs so we were both hard again.

We went downstairs and John looks like he fell asleep due to the lack of sleep he has gotten. Dean grabbed the remote and gave him a good long shock, and John woke up instantly.

"Tsk tsk Johnny. Did I say you could fall asleep?"

"No Master Seth."

"What should I do with you hmm? Disobeying orders and all."

"Punish me Master."

"Well I would say that would be a correct answer. But it feels like every time I punish you, you find a new way to disobey me and break the rules I set for you."

As I finished saying that John was about to say something but instead Dean gave me another shock, one that last longer than the first. After Dean finished shocking him, I moved forward and started rubbing my cock all over John's face.

"So slut! How should I punish you for falling asleep, when you should have been watching the lovely video of Master Dean and I?" I continued my actions and whenever John would open his mouth I would slam my cock down his throat and give a few thrusts.

I was enjoying having John being chained to the wall as I stood above him, but every so often I would step back and let Dean shock him.

"I know what your first order of business will be this morning. You will eat out my ass and enjoy Master Dean's cum from my ass then eat out Master Dean's ass and enjoy my cum from his ass." I then turned around and putt my ass right on his face.

As John was eating out my ass, I swayed my ass and rubbed my ass further into John's face.

"Keep eating my ass out slut! Go faster!" Once I was statified with John eating my ass out for fiffteen minutes I ordered that he kiss my ass. Dean grabbed the camera and started taking photos of John kissing my ass.

My cock was throbbing and I wanted to just fuck John's face until I was statisifed, and believe me hearing John choke and gag on my cock was statisfying but not yet. I moved to walk away and I heared the chains on the wall stop John from moving forward.

"Hahaha glad to know you enjoy kissing my ass, whore. But it's Master Dean's turn." I excalimed and Dean moved and stood in front of John.

John started kissing Dean's dick before Dean thrusted his cock forward and slammed his cock down John's throat; John was gagging on Dean's cock.

"That's right John choke on my wonderful cock!" Dean exclaimed with a few more thrusts. But Dean slowly pulled out and John was following Dean's cock the same way he followed me.

"Ha you really are a whore. Well that's enough action for now, you need to eat out my ass." With that Dean turned around and shoved his ass in John's face.

John immediatly started eating out Dean's ass, Dean was mimmincking the same movememnts I has just previously. Thankfully John was finshing up on eating out Dean's ass and was know kissing his ass because I wanted to jerk myself and cover John in my cum.

Both Dean and I hovered over John and once he looked up at us we both started jerking ourselved off and started covering his face with our cum. I was aiming for his eyes to blind him a little bit. When John closed his eyes, I would stop and make fun of him with the _'You Can't See Me.'_

I continued to jerk myself off and laugh, Dean was laughing along with and called him a whore. Once we covered John's face and body with our semen we stopped.

"Since you fell asleep on our wonderful video John, you can watch us have our fun." I said and then unchained him from the wall. John started cleaning himself off and started crawling into the master bedroom downstairs and waited to be chained up against the wall. I locked John up against the wall, as Dean layed down in the bed.

"How about 69, babe?" Dean asked I smirked cause I was always on top whenever we did that move. I got on top of Dean and poked Dean's mouth with my cock, once he engulfed my cock and was bobbing his head I moved and started bobbing my head on Dean's cock.

 **An hour later:**

Dean and I had our fun for close to thirty-five minutes. We have John bending over a deask with chains from teh floor to keep him bent over the desk, his casty belt his right on the edge of the desk.

"Start sucking slut!" I exclaimed as I stood in front of him slowly thrusted in and out of John's mouth as Dean was smacking his ass with the paddle. After about twenty minutes of slowly thrusting my dick in and out of John's mouth and Dean smacking his ass with the paddle, Dean put the paddle down.

"Hahaha like this don't ya, slut?" I said as I smacked his face with my cock, I stepped back slightly and aimed my cock right towards his eyes and jerked myself off a little getting some semen in his eyes.

Dean and I started laughing cause John tried using his hand to wipe his eyes, but since the chains are bolted to the floor, it caused John to be jerked forward and have his casty belt hit the edge of the desk.

I walked around the desk and slowly insterted my cock from behind John, of course he groaned. I slowly pumped in and out, every so often when I re-inserted myself I was rather aburpt so John would hit the edge of the desk hard. I knew John wasn't comfortable, and I was enjoying every second on this.

Dean started slapping his dick on John's face, and every once in a while jerking himself off in John's eyes too. Dean then insterted his cock in John's mouth; Dean and I got into a rythm whenever I pulled out Dean was going in.

Once Dean and I were ready for done for the night we left John chained to the desk and turned the lights off.

 **Sunday Night TLC:**

I had John handcuffed to the bench and I was hovering over him fucking John's face before our match tonight.

"Tell me slut, are you going to do the right thing tonight by losing to me?" I asked as I started caressing his face with my cock.

"Yes Master Seth." John said.

"Hahaha that's right!" I exclaimed as I went back to fucking his face. We continued this until about fiffteen minutes before our match was, I got dressed and uncuffed John from the bench.

"Go ahead a masterbate slut." I ordered as I gave him an empty water bottle to put the semen into. I watched as John masterbate to me, after he came and filled the bottle up he got dressed. Before I left I told him that even though he is losing tonight at least make the loss believable.

The match had been going on for at least twenty minutes now, and we had to restart the match because John and I both went through the table at the same time. Since then it seems as if John is actually trying to win this match, I was able to roll out of the ring for the moment.

I didn't realize that Big Show came out to help and choke slam John, but he got intrupted by Roman Reigns. Roman speared Big Show and I rolled back into the ring and I was waiting for John to kick him.

After I kicked him I was going to buckle bomb him into the table that was set up in the corner. John rolled out and I was stopping my self from running into the table. John was still on his knees in front of the table. I was about to kick him again, but I saw Roman from the corner of my eye getting ready to spear me.

Roman started running across the ring as he got closer I was able to move out of the way and push him towards John, who happened to be getting up at the exact moment; and Roman speared John through the table.

The refree came and raised my hand and my music hit. I grabbed my Money In The Bank briefcase and started heading to my locker room. I was laughing because I knew I was going to win but this was even better than I had expected, not only that but next month at the Royal Rumble I am in the title match with John and Brock.

 **Monday Night Raw:**

"Hahaha I told you all! I told you that John would do the right thing and lose last night." I said with a smirk as the crowd was chanting a mixture of yes and no's.

"Hahaha because I won last night, next month I get to enter in the title match with John and Brock Lesnar. Spoiler alert I will walk out the new WWE World Heavy Weight Champion hahhahaha."The croward started chanting yes again.

This last for at least five minutes, before I made a comment about how John couldn't do it on his own and that's why he had Roman Reigns try to help him out. Of course that came back to bite him in the butt since Roman speared John last night.

Of course because I brought up Roman he came down and interputed me.

"Look John didn't call me. I came out on my own because I wanted to get revenge on you. Of course since you made John your bitch things around here don't revolve around him anymore." Roman said.

"Ha well thank you, not only did you do me a favor you did everyone in the WWE Universe a favor because on the last Raw of the year I plan on showing the world what John Cena really is." I said then left the ring.

 **A/N:**

 **Well that's it for this chapter! Next maybe John's view of everything from this chapter, not really sure. I do love writing in Seth's Pov tho. Hope you all enjoy! Read Review! Until Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all! Sorry for delay, thought things would settle down once I went from 2 jobs to 1 but things got a little busy with personal life.**

 **Anywho hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **John's Pov:**

Master Seth locked me up in the dungeon after I masterbated about how much I love being dominated by him and Master Dean. They relocked the casty belt on me and Master Dean gave me one last shock for the evening.

I don't know how long I have been up but it's probably been for a couple of days. I was ordered to stay up and watch the video of Master Seth and Master Dean have sex. After watching the video for a while, I realized that it may have been on loop or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me for lack of sleep.

Not even ten minutes after closing my eyes, I heard Master Seth enter the room.

"Tsk tsk Johnny. Did I say you could fall asleep?" I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is Master's semi-hard cock.

"No Master Seth."

"What should I do with you hmm? Disobeying orders and all."

"Punish me Master."

"Well I would say that would be a correct answer. But it feels like every time I punish you, you find a new way to disobey me and break the rules I set for you."

I was going to answer Master Seth, but as I was going to answer Master Dean shocked me with the dog collar. Master Seth then walked over and started rubbing his cock all over my face.

"So slut! How should I punish you for falling asleep, when you should have been watching the lovely video of Master Dean and I?"

Master Seth kept rubbing his cock all over my face and whenever, I would try to answer him he would stick his cock in my mouth and thrusted a few times before going back to slapping, his cock all over my face. Every so often Master Seth would step back and then Master Dean would give me a shock.

"I know what your first order of business will be this morning. You will eat out my ass and enjoy Master Dean's cum from my ass then eat out Master Dean's ass and enjoy my cum from his ass."

Master Seth then stood in front of me and turned around and put his ass right in my face, he also made sure that I couldn't move my head either because it was trapped between his ass and the cement wall.

Master Seth swayed his ass and he pushed his ass further into my face. So I started eating Master Seth's ass out and licking to clean Master Dean's semen out of Master's ass. I don't know how long I was eating out Master Seth's ass but once I thought his ass was clean I started kissing his ass.

I guess Master Seth was satisfied because he started walking away, but I was following him thinking he was taunting me and if I didn't the punishment would be even worse.

"Hahaha glad to know you enjoy kissing my ass, whore. But it's Master Dean's turn."

Master Dean then walked in front of me and I started kissing his dick, but within minutes he slammed his cock into my mouth and down my throat. Of course, I couldn't help but start gagging as Master Dean thrusted in and out. My head hit the cement wall whenever Master Dean was thrusting forward due to how hard he was thrusting forward.

I'm sure Master Dean said something about choking on his wonderful cock, Once he was done and he slowly pulled out I was following him just the way I had with Master Seth.

"Ha you really are a whore. Well that's enough action for now, you need to eat out my ass."

Master Dean turned around and shoved his ass in my face and once again I was trapped between Master's ass and the cement wall. So I started eating out his ass. Once I made sure Master Dean's ass was clean from Master Seth's semen I started kissing his ass.

Of course I am hard I actually have been for a while even before Master Seth and Master Dean came down and the casty belt was not comfortable at all, once I'm hard. I'm slightly hoping Master Seth will release me from the belt and let me masterbate again, but I highly doubt it.

Master Dean walked away from the way and turned around and Master Seth was stood next too him. The next thing I know both are jerking themselves off and covering my face with there cum.

Master Seth aimed for my eyes and I had to close them for a minute, and he started mocking me with the _'You Can't See Me.'_ Of course both were laughing as they continued to jerk them selves off. My eyes stung a little and I felt like I went blind for a few minutes.

Then all of a sudden both Master Seth and Master Dean stopped. It felt like my whole face was covered in there semen.

"Since you fell asleep on our wonderful video John, you can watch us have our fun." Master Seth then unlocked me. I started cleaning myself off, once I was sure I was clean I then crawled through the basement into the master bedroom.

I crawled to the wall with all the chains, Master Seth came over and locked me up and smirked at me as Master Dean laid down in the bed.

The first thing they did was sixty-nine, I'm not sure if it is from lack of sleep or a reality but it looks like Master Seth and Master Dean got even bigger. I watched Master Seth and Master Dean have there fun for what felt like an hours, it could have been less.

But, the next order of business for the day was me being chained up to a desk. I was bent over with the casty belt right on the edge and there being handcuffs linked to a chain bolted into the floor on the other side.

Master Seth stood in front of me and ordered that I start sucking while Master Dean used the paddle smacking my ass. Master Seth started slowly thrusting in and out as I sucked on his cock. After a while he pulled out, and started smacking my face with his huge sausage.

Master Seth laughed and asked if I enjoyed it, and then jerked himself off aiming for my eyes. I tried wiping the semen out but all I did was jerk myself forward and having the casty belt hit the desk. Both Master's were laughing at me and they enjoyed humilating me.

Master Seth then slowly inserted himself into me from behind making me groan becuase my ass felt like it was on fire. Master Seth would have a rythm of going slow and as I got used to all the pain, he would pull out and then slam himself back into my causing me to jerk forward hitting the edge of the desk.

Master Dean was slapping his sausage all over my face, he was also jerking himself off on me too and he started aiming for my eyes, and then fucking my face. Once Master was done for the night they left me handcuffed to the desk and turned the lights off.

 **Sunday Night TLC:**

Master Seth had me handcuffed to the bench in his locker room as he stood over me fucking my face.

"Tell me slut, are you going to do the right thing tonight by losing to me?" Master Seth asked as he started caressing my face with his dick.

"Yes Master Seth." I replied, he already knew the answer but I think he loved hearing me say that I was willing to lose to him and further submit myself as his slave.

"Hahaha that's right!" Master Seth then went back to fucking my face for about fiffteen minutes. He then got dressed and unlocked the handcuffs from the bench.

Master Seth then tossed me a water bottle and told me to masterbate, after I finished filling up the water bottle with my semen, I got dressed. Before Master Seth left he told me to at least make the my loss look believable.

We have been going for about twenty minutes, and we had to restart the match since both of us went throught the table. When the refree raise my arm, it gave me hope that maybe I could win and get out of being Seth Rollins slave.

So, I continued fighting and decieded that I would try to win the match. The next thing I know Big Show was ready to choke slam me, but Roman Reigns interputed and speared the Big Show.

Seth came back into the ring and he was getting ready to buckle bomb me into the table, but I was able to roll out and I was on my knees in front of the table, Seth looked like he was going to kick me back into the table. But he stopped and the next thing I know I was getting speared into the table by Roman Reigns.

 **Monday Night Raw:**

Master Seth had me locked up naked doggie style on his bed in the hotel. He turned on the television so I could watch Raw.

I watched as Master Seth talked about how I was a loser and how I couldn't win on my own that's why I had Roman Reigns come to my aid. He was also talking about how he is being added to my match with Brock Lesnar, something I forgot about I was more focused on not having those photos and videos come out.

Before he left he said something along the lines how he would show the world who I really am on the last Raw of the year. My guess is he would tell everyone I am a cock sucker and I would give him a blowjob in the middle of the ring.

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed I do like writing everything from Seth's POV but I also like doing John's Pov of everything that happened. Hope you all enjoy. Read & Review! Thank you for all the support! **

**Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

 **Hello all! Sorry it's been awhile. There has been a few comments of John having offers from other wrestling promotions. I don't know much about the other wrestling promotions, the only time I see something related to the other promotions is if I see an article online.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to WWE.**

 **Seth's Pov:**

After my segment I grabbed my bags and left to go to my hotel room, where I had John tied up on the bed like a bitch. Last night was about celebrating my victory, but tonight and every night after is going to be about punishing John.

But before I punish him I plan on having him admit that he went against his word to me last night. See John shows all his emotions through his eyes and it was about half way through, when we both went through the first table; I noticed the glimpse of hope in John's eyes.

It's the same hope and determination I thought I had destroyed going into our match last night. There's been multiple occasions I thought John accepted his fate of being my slave. But come the last episode of Raw before the new year, I know that glimpse of hope will finally disappear, and I can say that I destoryed John's will of never giving up.

I felt my pants get tight as I thought about how I would emberass John in just a few weeks.

My plan was to show the WWE Universe that John Cena is a bitch and a cock sucker. Yeah, I plan on having him give me a blowjob in the middle of the ring and showing everyone. Of course I am going to have John admit that before I have him get on his knees before me.

Then after I get my blowjob, I will put the dog collar I have for him and and attach the leash onto it. From then on John will walk like a dog with me everywhere.

As I entered in my hotel room I grabbed the leash and attached it to John's dog collar, I also turned the television off. . Once that was attached I undid my leather belt and kicked my shoes off. I got on the back of the bed behind John, and folded the belt and I smacked his ass with my belt.

I continued hitting John with my belt until his whole ass was bright pink. I aligned my shelf with his ass so he could feel my erection through my pants and pull on his leash.

"Did you like my message for you, slut?"After a few minutes and John didn't answer I tugged even harder on the leash and demanded he answer me.

Lately, I have felt even more powerful especially as the days that go by as I continue to showing John his place; I relish in the power and dominance that I have over him. I feel the power run through me every time John calls me Master. When John answered me I felt it and I felt my dick twitch.

I let go of the lease and get out of the bed and stand in front of the bed. I knelt down to John's level and made eye contact with him, I smirk.

"You know I thought I you had given up and accepted your fate as being my slave. But last night during our match I realized that wasn't true. I can also see it in your eyes that you think you can find a way to be free. But, that isn't true and honestly i enjoy the long game of breaking you down." I then stood up and unbuttoned me pants, taking them off.

Once I was naked, I grabbed the leash pulling John's head up and demanded that he start sucking. After a few minutes I told John that he better look at me while he sucks. John looked up instantly, I couldn't help but laugh as I forced John to make eye contact with me while I had him sucking on my dick.

It wasn't long before I released my load in down John's throat without warning, I heard him gag a little as he continued sucking on my dick and drank my semen. Once I finished I slowly pulled out and then caressed my dick all over John's face.

"Soon John I will have everything I want." I then walked behind the bed and was about to align myself with John's ass, but I decided I was going to smack his ass.

I started spanking John's pink ass, I could tell John was trying not to say anything or make any noise but everytime I smacked his ass harder, I hear him groan. I probably spanked John on both ass cheecks about hundred times each.

"Groaning in pain now bitch wait until we get home." With that I slammed myself inside of John, and fucked him. I was going as aggrasively as I could, going in and out without mercy. I continued fucking John for about thirty mintues before I filled his ass up.

I then untied him from the bed and told him he was sleeping on the floor, but before he was going to bed he needed to clean me off. John immetly started licking and slightly sucking on my dick. Once he was finished he even kissed my dick and feet.

I started laughing as he kissed my dick and feet, I then ordered that I better wake up to him between my legs sucking my dick tomorrow morning.

Sure enough the next morning I woke up and John was sucking on my cock and looking at me, because as soon as I opened my eyes I made eye contact with John. I enjoyed my morning blowjob, it was maybe twenty minutes before I released my load in John's mouth.

Of course I didn't warn him, I didn't see a point in letting him know when I was going to cum, he was going to pleasure me for however long I wanted. After I finished my load, John stopped sucking on my dick and started coughing.

"Who told you to stop, back to work slut!" I exclaimed as I snapped my fingers. As John went back to bobbing his head up and down on my dick, I was working on my plan for the Royal Rumble.

As I thought about it, to me the perfect way for me to win is if I let John somehow beat Lesnar, then lay down as I cash in my Money In The Bank contract. If that worked I may even just put my foot on John's chest as the ref counted to three.

 **Monday Night Raw:**

It was the last Raw of the year and I was finally going to break John. I was the main event tonight, Stephanie & Hunter's gift to me. They knew exactly what I was planning and fully supported it.

As the Main event neared, I adjusted my panted and did my belt. I smirked at John.

"Soon John, the fire that keeps you going to _'never give up'_ is going to be put out." With that I left my locker room and went out to the ring.

I gave a big speach about how it was my plan all along to get me where I am now, and I knew when it was all being put into action that I would get attention from one man. The guy that claims you have to go through him since he runs the place. I continued with that is not true since Stephanie and Hunter really run the place and I have beaten John plently of times, to prove that.

I then called John out and of course he tried to fight me but I had back up with J&J, Big Show and Kane. We all beat John up and once he was done, I undid my belt and unzipped my pants, I didn't take my pants off. Big Show was holding John by his arms as he was knealing in front of me. 

I then put my dick in his mouth and fucked John's face in the middle of the ring. I made some comment about John being a cock sucker and then laughed.

I continued to laugh because the whole arena started chanting 'cock sucker.' After I redid my pants and belt, then put the dog leash on John, and had him crawl out of the arena like a bitch.

I headed straight for the limbo that Stephanie and Hunter let me use for the night. I got in and undid my belt again and told John that he better finish what was started inside the ring, becuase I didn't cum.

John went back to sucking on my dick and looked me in the eyes. This time I knew I had completely won because the fire that used to be in John's eyes was completly gone.

"Hahahaha I knew this day would come John and let me tell you it is thousand times better than I could ever ahve imagined. Hell didn't think it was even possible but, I feel even more powerful now more than ever."

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you all enjoy! Read & Review. There is probably just one chapter left. **

**Until Next Time!**


End file.
